Never Good Enough
by HayloHato
Summary: Jasper stumbles in on Edward and Alice. His heart shattering at the very sight. He chooses to tell Bella, fearing that Edward won't. Can she manage to love another Cullen again? BellaxJasper
1. Unwanted Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the twilight Characters.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I pressed my ear closer to the door. I wished what I had been hearing wasn t true but at this point I knew it was. My breath came out in shallow gasps. I clamped my hand over my mouth attempting to shush myself. I knew they had heard me, but still they continued on.

I gripped the handle flinging open the door. Alice had strained to cover herself up as she straddled Edward's half naked body. I couldn't recall the bed being their, but he must've bought it for Bella. Bella. Her name sent a rush through my cold marble body.

I tilted my head away from the obscene things I had just seen. I closed the door, hearing Alice call my name. My Alice. The one I touched at night. The one that had been waiting for me. The one that helped me through everything. She was my reason for this lifestyle; I couldn't possibly go through everything without her. My hand bawled into a fist at my side as I watched Emmett open the door from a distance.

"Bella, hey." his weak attempt at enthusiasm. He obviously found out about Alice and Edward too.

"I was just telling Rosalie about those bears that ate a guy and his fiance '." I heard Emmett say, Rosalie said nothing to Bella only a weak nod forced in my direction.

I took a step forward at the same moment she did. Her cheek flushed, I could see the blood flow beneath her skin. I felt the urge to lurch at her and drain her of every last drop.

"Bella." my voice was smooth. A mask she would surely believe.

"Can I talk to you?" I didn't want her to see Alice and Edward together. But I surely was not going to hide it from her. I could see her breath hitch, and her body slightly tremble. That sent chills up me; I was lusting deeply for her blood. She didn't trust me and I could tell by the way her body reacted.  
"Sure..." she said half heartedly, mustering up some courage.

I led her far away from the house; I could feel her body trembling next to mine. I resisted the urge to reach out and just sink my teeth in her throat. I focused in my ears adjusting to her hollow pulse. Her heart thudded and it was like music to my ears.

I bit the inside of my lip as hard as I could in a weak attempt to fight my body s reactions. She had been here so many times before, and yet I wasn't used to what her body did to me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella." I assumed my voice caught her by surprise because she jumped a little. "There isn't anything to be afraid of." I reassured her.  
"Yeah I know Jasper..." I hadn't wanted to picture what else she was going to say.

I abruptly stopped, her body came crashing into mine. When we were a safe distance from the house. I hadn't wanted Edward and Alice to come running out, telling me I hadn't seen anything. My eyes did not lie to me.

I reached out stroking her cheek feeling the blood rush beneath the tips of my fingers. My hand snapped back immediately. I murmured silent apologies. She blushed fiercely and her breath was caught in her throat as her heart began to race.

Her beautiful beating heart. What I wouldn't give to taste her sweet blood. I reached out once more this time never fighting the urge to touch her. I could silently kill her now. My fingers stopped on her pulse. I could feel her heart work faster. The blood was pumping harder.

Her reactions warmed me, and stirred these feelings from deep within my core. She stepped back away from me.

"Jasper don't." she whispered turning her head away.

The moonlight illuminated her features. There was nothing subtle about them. Honestly, I couldn't see why Edward hadn't killed her already. My eyes followed from her forehead and led down follow the natural curves of her body. Her perfect nose, her plump red lips, the rise of her breasts, and the smooth line leading down to her legs.

My tongue flicked over my lips attempting to calm my nerves. This wasn't the Jasper I was trained to be. I concentrated on her face once more. It seemed as if a blush permanently stained her cheeks. Obviously she had caught me looking at her.

I cleared my throat to try to gather my thoughts. I couldn't forget the reason I dragger her out here.

"I don't quite know how you would want to hear this." I said shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

"And I don't know how quite to say this Bella, without breaking your heart. So I'm going to come out and say it. Alice and Edward, they...they" I paused trying to form the right words.

All my thoughts came crashing around in my head like hard waves pulsing against my brain. Truth be told, I had my suspicions. The private looks Alice had been showing him. How distant she had grown from me. And I suppose tonight proved my point.  
"They're together now." I told her my eyes staring hard in hers. I was trying very hard to remain calm enough for the both of us.

Bella tore her eyes away from mine. I suppose she was silently debating to run or to believe me. She looked back searching for anything false in my topaz eyes. I locked my eyes with her, nodding silently. She crashed into my chest, clutching my emerald colored sweater.

Her fists clenched so tight her knuckles turned white. She opened her mouth as if she had something to say, but the air remained still around us. She began to let the tears fall; I kept my arms at my sides half stunned. Had I forgotten this human emotion? Heartbreak I think it was called.

Her salty tears stung my nose. She silent cried for what seemed like an eternity before her lids became heavy. I sighed bringing my right arm to stroke her hair. I kneeled down, allowing her to fall back onto the forest floor. She peered up at me through her dark lashes as if confused what to do next.

I scooped her into my arms trudging back and around the house. I made sure never to set foot in it. I knew at once Edward and Alice would rush at us, and I wasn't quite ready for the confrontation. I dug into her pocket to find her keys and tucked her safely into the passenger seat.

"I'm fine to drive Jasper..." she squeaked out attempting to study me.

I shook my head at her, I would hear nothing of this driving home. I wouldn't have it on my head for her getting into my suicidal car crash. I slipped into the drives seat starting up the car.

I knew the truck couldn't possibly go as fast as I wanted so I resisted the urge to stomp on the gas petal. My hands clenched around the steering wheel. Neither of us talked in this small confined space. I half hoped she would to break me from my own trailing thoughts.

Her scent flooded my nostrils as her chest collapsed up and down. Being this close in such a tight space was letting my mind now wander to things I could do to her. I rolled down the window, letting the night air flood my face. I practically hung my head out the window as we pulled in the street in front of Bella's house. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive way, and the flicker of the TV could be seen from outside.

"Bella..." I whispered touching her shoulder. Her eyes drifted open, and her heart began to race as she looked into my eyes. I wonder if she had these reactions with Edward. I recoiled my hand and pressed myself against her door.

"You're home. Here are the keys." I said shutting off the truck and pulling the keys from the ignition.

"Thanks Jasper."

I didn't reply just nodded and went to the other side of the car to help her out. It was the least I could do after ruining her night. Maybe even her life.

"Jasper?" she called out my name in a slight panic as if something bad was going to happen to her.

"Yes Bella?" I asked my slight southern accent flooded the air.

"Will you come by tomorrow? I have a feeling Edward will be in my room tonight. I think I need someone to talk to." I wasn't quite sure why she has blurted this entire thing out to me. Maybe right now she wasn't thinking clearly. I for one wasn't either.

"If you want Bella." I whispered reassuring her.

"Jasper?"

I raised a brow had the girl more to say? Hmmm. She was interesting this Bella.

"Goodnight."

I nodded slowly as I walked away from her. I stopped and abruptly turned watching from a safe distance as she stumbled into the house. Soon I was back at my front door rubbing my temple. I didn't know if I was worried about tomorrow, or looking forward to it.

**Bella's POV**

I staggered up the stairs Jasper's face still fresh in my mind. He was different from Edward. Something telling me to keep my guard up but pour my soul out to him at the same time. I suppose it was the calming affect he had towards everyone.

I slipped into my black sweat pants and a white t-shirt and climbed under the blanket clasping my eyes shut. My head flooded immediately with Edward's velvet voice. I wondered if he would tell me about him and Alice soon. I brushed a tear off of my cheek.

Edward. My Edward was potentially. Maybe. In love with Alice. Alice the small vampire that I had trusted with everything. I brought the blanket up under my chin as I begged for some peace. Finally sleep claimed me.

My eyes staggered open, meeting with liquid topaz ones. He didn't flash me his famous smile, he didn't even seem to notice I was awake at all.

"Edward..." I whispered his name, his eyes seemed glazed over. He shifted uncomfortably but leaned in closer to me.

"Bella my love, go back to sleep." He whispered slipping his cold body next to mine. I turned toward him study his familiar face. My heart didn't react at all. I felt nothing; I suppose I was too numb to feel anything. The heat and passion that used to be between us was now. Dead. His arms enclosed around me almost mechanically.

"Bella..."

"Yes Edward?"

"I'm more in love with you than I've been in a long time." he said burying his face in my hair.

I felt my stomach twist into hard knots and my head began doing flips. Edward was lying to me, and normally I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. I sighed, so much of me wanted to believe him. I shifted wiggling my way out of his grasp. I crawled off of the bed standing up so I could face him, and silently praying my knees wouldn't buckle beneath me.

"Edward, I know about you and Alice." I whispered but I knew my voice was loud enough that he would catch it.

"You disappoint me in more ways than one. I'm so in love with you Edward." I felt the tears pool beneath my eyes.

"I deserved at least your honesty. You owe me that." I said trying to pull all the courage I had together.

He was silent avoiding any eye contact.

"Look at me Edward." I commanded a bit surprised at the demanding tone in my voice.

"You are everything to me. Do you know how I feel? Do you even care?" I felt the hot salty tear escape from my eye.

"You're selfish Edward. So incredibly selfish. I always thought you thought of me first." I scoffed lightly.

"At least now I know I was wrong. I don't think I can handle knowing why. So I'm not going to bother to ask." The tears flowed openly now streaking patterns down my face.

I collapsed to the floor, immediately Edward rushed towards me. I held my hand up stopping him.

"Please Edward, just go. I'm sure Alice misses you." I paused nearly choking on her name.

"And take this." I said slipping off the engagement ring as placing it in his palm.

"I'm sorry Bella. I love you. I truly do. Just not in the way I used to." he whispered as if those words were suppose to soothe me. His soft steps disappeared as he climbed back out the window.

I sobbed into my hands, curling up into a tight ball on the floor the moment he was gone. My heart felt empty. My life felt meaningless. The whole purpose for me was gone. Charlie's snoring was just loud enough to drown out my cries. My eyes began to feel heavy as I lay there.

I let the sleep take me away from this nightmare I called life.

**Edward's POV**

I clutched Bella's ring in my hand careful not to crush it. I felt my heart sink deeper into my chest. Jasper's thoughts flooded my head and I didn't attempt to brush them off. He was going over everything that had just happened. He thought of what to say to me and Alice, every word dripping with acid. I didn't blame him though. I would feel the same way.

My stomach did tumbles and my chest became tight, but yet I didn't regret anything. I stuffed Bella's ring into my pocket as I opened the front door. The room was tense, Esme curled into Carlisle they both avoided my eyes. I knew they didn't agree with me and Alice now but they loved us, and they would agree in due time I suppose. Emmett turned his back to me, smiling at Rosalie. She stood on her toes pressing her lips firmly to his. They actually had genuine love.

"Edward you're wrong." she thought spitefully as she continued to kiss Emmett.

"I'm not. I love Alice more. And she loves me too." I thought bitterly, but I knew she couldn't hear me anyway.

I shook my head at her continuing down the hall to my bedroom. I passed Jasper's bedroom, and I couldn't help but pick up on his every thought. I burst through the door.

"What do you want me to say?!?" I shouted at him, his back was to me.

"Edward you are not my brother. Not anymore." he said his words tinted with hate. His head was hung down, his golden hair covering his eyes. The eyes that most likely held so much hate.

"I would say I'm sorry Jasper, but I'm not. I'm only sorry for hurting you, not sorry for being with her." I said narrowing my eyes at his figure. He never moved as muscle.

"I love Alice. What do you want me to do Jasper? I know I should've broken it off with Bella first, and more importantly we shouldn't have went behind your back. But I was confused. I didn't know what to do. It was new to me too." I said trying to maintain my smooth velvet voice.

Jasper turned to face me, his eyes were calm, but rage pulsated off of his body.

"How can you say that to me Edward? Me of all people? You take my Alice, and now you barge into my room? What do you want from me Edward! What do you want from me? You've already taken everything. Do you wish to kick me while I'm down is that it?" he called out through clenched teeth.

I couldn't restrain myself as I charged forward. I pinned him to the wall gripping his emerald colored sweater.

"Jasper, you're not listening to me! I love them both, but in the end Bella needs to be human Bella for eternity. Alice. Me and Alice we need to be together. Can't you see that? The air shifts when she enters a room I'm in. The exchanged passionate glances. Everything is different now Jasper! Everything!" I shouted at him.

Jasper turned his head away from me, shoving his hands against my chest. The crescent marks were more noticeable now than ever. "I could kill you Edward." he growled out attempting to put a safe distance between us.

"Just get out." he said his tone was flat and his eyes were dull. I retreated silently; there wasn't much else I could do.

* * *

Review please.


	2. Everybody's Fool

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these Characters.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I slipped the tan sweater over my head. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and Alice. How long exactly had there relationship been going on? I sighed and my shoulders slumped as I stared at myself in the mirror.

The topaz seemed faded from my eyes, but I knew it was only imagination. I walked out of the bathroom towards the front door. I couldn't bring myself to face my family not yet anyway. I had a form of resentment against them. I knew they knew about the affair. They all probably had for a long time.

And yet I was still more ashamed than anything. My eyes locked onto a figure moving her body around to the beat of the music. Her yellow car reflected the little bit of sunlight that peeped through the damp clouds. It was Alice. I swallowed the lump in my throat climbing into my own car.

Alice's eyes flickered toward me, her lips parting gently as if she was going to say something but didn't. She stared at me until I pulled out of the driveway and sped off towards Bella's house. I pressed my foot as hard as I could against the pedal. My eyes pulled away from the road as I watched the speedometer increase quickly.

I managed to skid to a stop and took I deep breath. If anything I would hold my composure as I pulled into Bella's driveway. I shut the car off letting my marble hand grace my face before I got out, walking to the door quickly and knocking. I took a step back attempting to take in the whole scene.

It didn't look like anyone was going to answer anytime soon. I glanced behind myself and noticed Bella's truck was still in the driveway but Charlie's cruiser was gone. I shrugged more at my thoughts than anything and opened the door walking in.

Her house smelled heavenly. Like warm cinnamon and humans. I used to indulge in the scent of them before I met the Cullen's. It seemed as if the time for those things were so trivial and over.

"Bella?" I called softly into the seemingly empty house. My voice echoed back at me.

Her scent mixed with Charlie's trailed everywhere in the living room and kitchen. If my heart was still beating I was sure it would've stopped. A moment of panic began to rise in my throat.

"Bella?" I called her name once more traveling to the second floor of her house.

I could hear her breathing and the water running in the bathroom.

"Bella, it's me Jasper." I said through the bathroom door knocking lightly.

"Jasper?" her voice was broken as if she'd been crying.

"What time is it?" she questioned as the water turned off.

"Almost noon. Am I too early?" I asked my mouth watering. I held my breath; I didn't want to do anything I'd regret. I took a step back, but couldn't manage to remove my eyes from the door. Maybe I should have fed last night. I should have been more careful. I inwardly cursed myself at my poor judgment. Maybe this whole situation was too risky for me.

"No...I didn't realize...I..." her voice broke off. I didn't know if it was because she was nervous or upset. Maybe both.

I leaned against the wall not bothering to say anything more. It took her only a few minutes to open the bathroom door. She didn't look a mess, but her hair was dripping, leaving droplets of water behind her. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was wearing red pajama pants and a black tank top.

I suppose I wasn't going to get her out of the house today. She motioned for me to follow her into her room. She climbed back into the bed and pointed for me to sit in the chair closest to the window. I nodded at her, opening the window before I sat down.

I exhaled finally and took a seat. My back stiffened as I studied her face. She looked almost awkward, as if she was missing something. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she stared absently into space. My lips parted lightly but I didn't speak. Maybe being in her own room grew too painful for her. Afterall I was sure she had many memories with him in this room.

"Bella, I'm assuming he came here last night." I said breaking through the tense air. It remained silent for awhile longer before she nodded. She reached out and pulled the blanket around herself, as if it was something that could hold her together.

I felt myself longing to touch her, to comfort her but I shook off these feelings. I was sure one of the last things she wanted was for me to touch her. My touch was cold, and truly she needed something that could warm her heart. I watched as her body relaxed, no thanks to me.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" I offered.

I was debating with myself whether I should tell her about me and Edward's fight or not. I settled on Not. I didn't need her more worked up or hurt than she already was. She nodded, attempting to catch her breath. Her heart trembled within her chest. I felt the heat stir from deep within me once more.

The hollow thirsty hunger pains filled my abdomen. I clenched my fist and snapped my jaw shut tightly. This was probably one of the main reasons why I had never befriended a human before.

"He was sitting up, instead of lying with me when I woke up. I think maybe a part of him was going to tell the truth." she began.

I closed my eyes trying to calm my own soul. Good 'ol Edward sure did know how to ruin a good thing didn't he?

"He told me that he'd never loved me more than he loved me today. That was the last straw. He broke me Jasper." she stopped turning her back towards me.

"I told him he was selfish. And that I knew about him and Alice." she whispered wrapping the blanket tighter around herself.

I stared at her blankly, she almost reminded me of a caterpillar in a cocoon. Perhaps when the blanket fell she would emerge as a beautiful strong butterfly. Sadly though Bella looked like she was going to fall apart in front of me. I sucked in the outside air, my head was spinning; but what I knew was that Bella needed a friend right now. I think I was willing to be that friend.

"Yeah, Edward and myself got into it after he came home." I could see Bella hold her breath as she looked at me. The pain was evident in her eyes. So much for my judgment right? Even though I decided against it, the words just kind of fell out of my mouth.

"He said he loved Alice; but most of all he wanted you to be human forever Bella."

"What a sick, masochistic lion." she whispered to herself.

I didn't bother asking what she meant. I'm sure it was private anyway.

"Maybe I was inconsiderate because I knew he could hear my thoughts. He knew what I felt and yet he insisted that he loved her more than me." I scoffed at that statement.

I watched Bella's face as she laughed at what I had said. Her heart poured out into the musical sound.

"Isn't that something! Edward insisting that he loves Alice more?" she giggled lightly, offering a friendly smile to me.

"Jasper, I've seen the way you look at her. He cannot love her more. He can't even imagine loving her more." I smiled but one corner of my mouth remained down. Apparently that smile was the icing on the cake because she stopped laughing. Her body jerked away from me. Had I done something wrong?

"Bella, what's the matter?" I asked her, my eyes focused intently on her next movement.

"...That was Edward's smile..." she whispered.

My eyes fell to the floor.

"Sorry Bella." I said standing up. I walked towards her offering my hand out to her. "Look Bella, you need to get out of here. Too many memories of Edward." I said coaxing her. She placed her warm hand in mine, and I gave her hand a light squeeze. Her eyes seemed to catch the light rays of sun and gleam a little. I sighed in contentment and helped her up from the bed.

"Get dressed. I know what you need." I said I could feel her pulse in my hand. I held my breath, resisting the urge to lunge at her. She nodded at me as I left her alone in the room.

I made my way to the kitchen, sitting in one of the chairs. I desperately hoped this wasn't Edward's chair. I waited patiently and resisted the urge to pace. Even after being immortal for so long, patient wasn't yet my bestfriend.

She came down the stairs wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt. Her brown hair cascading over her shoulders. Her brown eyes looked into mine; I could feel myself longing to look into those eyes forever. I pulled my eyes off of hers was I imagining these feelings? Perhaps it was just her blood calling to me.

"You should eat." I told her.

She nodded at me, as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. I had to look away as she ate. Watching her shovel the cereal into her mouth was making my stomach twist. I would much rather enjoy her for breakfast. Draining her of every last drop. My tongue flicked out over my lips.

She placed the bowl in the sink running water over it. "Where are we going Jasper?" she asked.

"Seattle." I replied smoothly, my velvet voice was graceful. No hint of my past thoughts could be detected.

"Why Seattle?" she questioned raising a brow.

"Now Bella, if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"Who said it ever was a surprise?" she shot back.

"I did." I said careful not to give her 'Edward's smile.'

She rolled her eyes at me as she walked out the front door. I followed behind her as she climbed into the passenger's seat of my car. I assumed she had gotten used to the expensive cars by now. Or perhaps it was that the car I drove didn't remind her of Edwards.

I started the engine and pulled out the driveway. The speedometer read about 110 as we took off for Seattle.

* * *

Chapter 2 edited :)


	3. Seattle

Sorry if Seattle doesn't have tall buildings, never been.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I fidgeted in the seat, we had been in the car for a few hours now never hitting below one hundred miles per hour. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair glancing at Jasper. His eyes never left the road. I wondered if it was difficult for him to be so close to me. I studied him as his jaw clenched, I was sure it was difficult for him.

I rolled down the window, letting the wind hit my face. Jasper seemed to relax a bit, still focused on the road.

"Are you still set on the surprise?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips. I was never good with surprises. I remember the surprise party the Cullen s had thrown for me. I shuddered; Jasper had almost nearly killed me then, to think I was so close to him at this moment. It was almost ironic.

"Yes, I Am." he said glancing at me, managing to keep his velvet voice playful yet serious.

I shook my head and turned my attention back out the window to watch our surroundings. We had been in Seattle for almost half an hour already. I wondered where he was taking me. The car came to an abrupt stop in front of a tall abandoned building. The sun was fading already, though I could still distinctly remember the moments when the sun hit Jasper's skin. He sparkled like a brightly lit rainbow.

He turned the car off as we sat their in silence until the sun went down. "Come on Bella." he said always one step ahead of me. He walked into the building, I followed after him. It didn't look like somewhere the Cullen s regularly visited. It did look like some place that was even safe for accident prone Bella.

"Jasper, what is this?" I asked as I followed him up the stairs. From the outside it only looked like an abandoned building, in a lonely neighborhood.

"You'll see." he said as he held the door that lead up to the roof open for me.

I went through first, letting the cold breeze roll off of my body. "Go closer." I heard him whisper as he led me close to the edge.

"But not too close. You might fall off." he said poking fun at the fact that I fell and nearly broke something every week.

I scrunched my nose making a face at him. "You re hilarious." I said sarcastically peering over the edge.

"Wait for it..." Jasper whispered studying everything below. "Now." he said. I watched in amazement as inner city Seattle began to light up below us. The intricate highways weaved between the almost antique looking buildings.

The traffic lit up the highways, mapping out strong red lines. Some of the buildings still had Christmas things left out. The taller buildings lit up brighter than anything else. It was almost like lighthouses to guide people around.

"The best view." he said as if he was trying to convince himself.

I nodded in agreement watching the scene unfold some more below us.

"But that's not why I brought you here." Jasper said his voice seemed so familiar now.

"Oh yeah. Then why?" I asked staring into his eyes. I could feel my mind start to fog up like it did when I was with Edward. Edward. The name caused a sharp pain in my chest. I could fell my throat almost constrict.

"Scream Bella." Jasper whispered. Even from the distance, I could feel his almost warm breath brush against my face.

I felt a chill up my spine as he said that. My lips parted, and my breath turned into shallow gasps. My heart sped up in my chest and my eyes darted back and forth frantically. There was no Edward to save me. It reminded me distinctly of the fight with James. Except this time I would be the one dead.

Jasper looked at me like I was stupid. He reached out brushing finger tips against my cheek. The blood rushed to my face as the blush crept across my He gave me that same crooked smile, although it didn't affect me so much this time.

"You over react Bella. What do you think I brought you up here to eat you?" he laughed, a light hearted laugh. "Believe me Bella, there are things you should be afraid of and I'm not one of them." he said letting his hand fall back to his side.

"I'm just the monster that goes bump in the night. The boogeyman living under your bed is much more ferocious." he added full out laughing at me. I suppose he was enjoying the fact that I still felt some fear around him.

"I meant for you to yell Bella. Yell everything you're feeling at the world. Let the corners of the Earth hear you." Jasper said.

I smiled at him, but I still didn't want to do it. It seemed so unlike who I was, I would just tuck everything safely away.

"Look I'll show you how." Jasper said as he stepped forward. He yelled, but it still felt like music to my human ears. The birds floated to the sky, drifting away.

"Now you go." he coaxed, smiling to me.

"I'm not sure it'll sound as pretty as yours." I said taking a step forward letting my voice escalade into a yell that I didn't know I could manage. My body trembled as I backed up, collapsing to my knees. I breathed in and out deeply trying to savor every drop of oxygen.

Jasper kneeled down next to me. "That was good Bella. Need more?" he asked. I nodded as he helped me back up. I had no idea I held so much frustration in my small frame. I'm pretty sure Jasper didn't either.

I was so angry about everything. Charlie and Renee divorcing before I was ten. Edward loving Alice more. Jacob not wanting to just be my best friend anymore. I wondered if he would try even harder when he knew I broke it off with Edward. The pack of wolves for hating me since I hurt Jake. Edward for leaving so long ago. I yelled from the top of that building for what felt like forever. I had so much frustration that I kept inside refusing to even acknowledge.

I grasped Jasper's hand, his cool marble skin felt nice against mine. He led me back to the car. "Charlie's going to be worried. Little Bella is out past ten." he said as he opened the passenger side door for me. I crawled in refusing to acknowledge his remark.

I leaned back, my body relaxing into the seat. I hadn't realized how tired I was till now. "We'll be home in an hour Bella. You can sleep till then." he said his soft voice relaxed me even more than I already was as I felt myself drift into dreamland.

"Bella..." Jasper's voice awoke me. His topaz eyes burning holes in mine.

"Are we home?" I asked.

"Yes. Get up. I'll walk you to the door." Jasper said to me a few seconds later he was opening the car door for me. He offered his hand to me; I took it using him to help me up. He walked me to the door in silence.

"Goodnight Bella. I hope you had an enjoyable time." He said his marble skin illuminated under the glow of the porch light.

I nodded, "I did Jasper. It took my mind off of Edward and Alice." I said my eyes shying away from his. The names still sent pains into my heart; I hoped it didn't hurt his too.

He nodded, "I'm glad." he said genuinely turning away to get back to his car.

"Jasper, will you stay the night?" I asked every bit of hope that was left in my heart poured into the question.

**Alice's POV**

I cuddled up to Edward though he was still lost in thought. My lips traced his jaw line leading up to his cheek and then his lips. He returned the kiss before pulling away. "Tired Edward?" I asked it was another one of our little inside jokes.

He smiled, rolling over pinning me to the bed. He reached down, his lips smoothly gliding along mine. I turned my head away my face turning blank. I wasn't sure how long I was absorbed in that vision, but from the way Edward was looking at me it must've been awhile.

My lips twisted into a sour expression. I hadn't liked what I seen not one bit.

"What s wrong?" Edward asked, pulling me into his embrace.

"Jasper is staying the night with Bella." I said not believing the words had left my mouth.

"What?" I could feel the anger in Edward's voice. Perhaps jealousy but I chose to shrug it off.

"Well Jasper took Bella to Seattle. To our...I mean his spot. They did some stupid exercise to release the pain and frustration. Then he took her home. She asked him to stay the night. He wants to, but is afraid he'll hurt her." I said meekly. I didn't want to see or say anything more. I twisted out of Edward's grip, rolling over on my stomach resting my chin on my hands.

I couldn't help but feel nauseous. It was too soon for Jasper to want to be with someone else. And he had already taken her to our secret place. Our private view to talk about our past memories, the ones we could recall anyway. He was helping me remember who I was and where I came from. Now he took Bella to that very same place. Did that mean it was there thing now? I sighed and my brows furrowed together in frustration. I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye wondering what he was feeling and thinking.

His hard hand stroked my back, and soon his face was close to mine. He whispered loving words in my ear before kissing me. I smiled at him rolling over so I could trace his perfect face.

"Alice Cullen..." his perfect seductive voice murmured my name. I think you've got me caught like a fly in a spider s web." he added, pressing his firm lips to mine.

* * *

Chapter three edited.

Review please.


	4. What I wanted

_The door was always open  
But still not nearly enough to let me in  
And my eyes are wide awake,  
And I can see you clearly, but you don't stand out one bit.  
I was always loud enough just for you to hear me  
You never caught the wind  
Now watch me break  
Breakdown this time, this time again_

_Remember- There for Tomorrow_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I lay there silently next to her. I was so careful, only an inch or two separated us. I was afraid that if I touched her skin, I would never want to be away from her. My eyes closed mimicking the angelic expression that was painted across her face.

"Bella..." I whispered her name, her heart beat filling my ears. If I could sleep I was sure I would want this to be my lullaby.

"Jasper..." she whispered my name back, but I was sure she was still asleep. She rolled over, trapping me in her gentle grip. My body froze; my eyes stared up at the white ceiling. I shuddered lightly as I felt the heat seep down to my cold skin.

_'This is so dangerous. I could kill her.'_ I thought solemnly. My mouth twisted into a straight line as I felt her warm breath against my marble chest. I closed my eyes, hoping by some miracle that I could sleep to escape the temptation.

I waited patiently, but her body never moved. Her arm still pressed against my chest almost hugging me to her. Her head rested where my unbeating heart was held. Against everything I knew I brought my arms up wrapping them around her. I twisted my finger into a lock of her dark brown hair.

_'Bella, you'll be the death of me.'_ I thought, but yet I still didn't loosen my grip on her. It felt as if she pressed herself against me even harder at my own thoughts. I smirked lightly as I watched the shadows play across the wall.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open meeting my own. The gentle glow of my marble face reflected upon her own. My eyes traced the gentle curves of her face. I suppose to the fact that I was staring at her made her blush. I closed my eyes once more to see if this all was just an illusion. I opened them and was pleasantly greeted by her sweet face once more.

_'So it wasn't all a dream. I did spend the night with her.'_ I thought.

I didn't move at all, partly because I wanted to stay that way with Bella forever and also because I was quite comfortable. She didn't seem to object to laying with me either. I could tell she was concentrating on breathing her eyes never leaving the floor. I slightly hoped her head fogged up every time my fingertips would trace her exposed flesh. It left a warm feeling deep inside my chest as if someone had burned hot trails up and down me.

I watched her cheeks flush as I cleared my throat having let her lay on my chest awake for a good twenty minutes.

"Bella, you know I'm not so good at this self control thing. A whole night can pressure somebody." I said a hint of laughter in my voice.

"Sorry Jasper." she said as I watched her face turn the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. I sat up and shifted around careful to avoid touching her anymore as I got off the bed. I could feel her eyes on me, but she said nothing. She just watched me leave out the door without another word. I wondered if her head was spinning as much as my own.

I paused reluctant to leave at first but instead I climbed into my car speeding quickly back to the place I called home.

_'I wish I called Bella's house home.'_ I thought, but shook my head. No time for those childish thoughts, I had only spent the night at her house. It didn't call for marriage, did it?

I walked into the house, everyone was going about there own business. Emmett was forcing Rosalie to watch some stupid biography on four legged game. Edward was rummaging around in the kitchen for something or another. Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be seen, but I suspected they were in Carlisle's study. I walked away turning my attention to the graceful vampire that blocked the path to my room.

I sucked in a big breath of air preparing myself to speed by her. I walked as fast as I could, but her words still managed to catch me off guard.

"Have a fun time Jasper?" she asked, her voice dripping with acid.

I stared at her blankly for a moment. Had Alice been spying on us?

"You know you smell like her. You should really change your clothes. Charlie might suspect something." she commented turning her face away from mine. Her body was tense, and she was visibly angry.

"Well Alice, I don't think it's any of your business anymore. You broke my heart, not the other way around. Bella needs me, you wouldn't understand." I spoke clearly, but not loud. I wanted her to understand what I was feeling. She had absolutely no reason to be mad. I brushed past her careful to not let any of her touch me. I walked into my room shutting the door quietly behind me. It was familiar and Alice had decorated it in calming things.

A small group of candles flickered on the desk in the corner of my room. Esme's scent trailed all over my room, but it was normal. She must've been on one of her cleaning binges again.

I sighed removing the shirt along with my pants. I tossed the clothes to the side, leaving my already cold flesh exposed to the winter air. I could still smell her wonderful scent all along my body. I walked into the bathroom, getting into the shower. The hot water had no affect on me, but I always pretended that it did.

The water seemed to wash away any feeling of guilt I ever had about being with Bella. I felt all the muscles tense up then relax one by one.

"It was fate." I whispered trying to convince myself at least that much.

I tried to focus my thoughts somewhere else besides the way Bella looked and smelled. I didn't want Edward to have another reason to barge in my room and yell some more. I sighed gently and reached out to shut off the water.

'Would Bella expect me to come back so soon?' I wondered. I climbed out letting myself drip water patterns along the hardwood floor. I rummaged through the dresser before pulling a red sweater over my head.

_'This sweater probably reflects the color of her blood.'_ I thought, immediately feeling guilty afterward. I could hear a gentle growl from Edward outside my room door but truly I didn't have time for him right now.

I slipped on a pair of dark denim jeans. The outfit felt unusual to me, but I suppose I could make it feel natural. I ran my fingers through my golden blonde hair, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I could see the black start to fill in the rims of my topaz eyes.

The almost bruise looking bags were under my eyes like always. I reached out tracing them carefully with my index fingers. Bella didn't have these, but I'm sure if she did she would still look beautiful. I sighed; perhaps she didn't want to be a vampire without Edward. Maybe she didn't trust me enough to be her protector. Truthfully, I didn't trust myself to protect her.

I sighed; soon I would be away from her for a few days feeding on whatever prowled the forest at night. Perhaps I would do it while she was sleeping tonight. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Would I spend the night with her tonight? Did she even want me to come back and share her bed once more?

I rushed out of my bedroom, ignoring the pointed glares from Alice and Edward. They had gathered a few feet away from my door. They were probably plotting something or another. Or perhaps openly trying to show me there relationship as if I cared. I'm sure they didn't hurt at all from this whole thing.

I immediately started out the front door, trying not to let my eyes travel to Edward and Alice again. I couldn't help but spot them from the corner of my eye though. They seemed to be enjoying the feeling of each others lips. I resisted the urge to growl; I would not be the animal. My tongue flicked over my teeth as I climbed back into my car. I left with no intention of seeing them until tomorrow.

I sighed inwardly; maybe it was time to move out. They would all be reluctant, and maybe against me but that didn't stop me from considering it. I could cheat on my diet at any moment without the motivation of the people I called my family. After all they loved me and would be crushed if something like that happened to us. It would also break the treaty with the wolves. If I even slipped up just once we would have to leave; which meant leaving Bella.

I gripped the steering wheel careful not to crush it beneath my grasp. I pulled into Bella's driveway, Charlie was still gone, but now a foreign car was parked. I remember seeing the note saying something about LaPush and Billy. I shrugged it off gliding towards her front door.

The foul stench burned my nose, filling my chest with a terrible sensation. I scrunched my face with annoyance. The wolf was here. I knocked on the door with no intention of being even cordial towards him.

Bella's soft face answered the door, a warm smile held upon her lips. It was a warm enough greeting to me. I softened my expression slightly but my lips were still pressed in a hard line.

"Bad time?" I mentioned, taking one step away from the door. The scent was radiating off of her. My hands turned into fists at my side.

"No, he's just leaving. Isn't that right Jake?" she barked at him, sending a pathetic attempt of a glare in his direction.

"No, I wasn't planning on it. You might be safer with me than that unstable leech." he muttered just low enough to where I could hear it and Bella couldn't.

I chewed on my bottom lip as she let me in, immediately turning her attention towards him.

"I don't see why you're so worried. I've been very capable of taking care of myself." she whispered to him folding her hands over her chest. I shifted my gaze elsewhere trying not to spy on them.

"And look where that's gotten you!" Jacob remarked scoffing. "I'd rather you be with that other bloodsucker." he added quickly.

Pain flickered across her face but she said nothing. She simply motioned for the door. I suppose she hadn't told him about the current situation. I was annoyed at that fact to say the least. Although like Bella said she could take care of herself, and I wouldn't make her decisions for her. Jacob held a sour expression, but managed to give her a tight hug before he left.

"Sorry Jasper." she said sympathetically. "I didn't expect him to show up." she added quickly. My eyes found hers and I held her gaze.

"You didn't have to send him away." I said our bodies close enough so that I could feel the heat radiating from her. I could see the blush on her cheeks start to form.

She pulled her eyes away, "Well you two are mortal enemies, remember?" she said a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Her lips. They looked soft and warm from where I was standing. They didn't have the same appearance as Alice's lips. Alice's were like marble, but melted under my touch. Bella's looked soft and stained pink permanently. Somehow I found myself longing to kiss Bella.

Thank goodness I couldn't blush, because at this moment I was sure I'd be red in the face. Before I noticed it her hand was at my face, tracing my jaw line, my defined cheekbones, and then down to my collarbone.

"Bella..." I whispered her name feeling the breath being sucked out of my lungs.

* * *

Chapter four edited

Review please :)


	5. The Kiss

_"For repeating themselves from the first kiss to the last sigh, the average man's love affairs have History blushing with envy."_

_Helen Rowland_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these Characters.

I enjoy reading the reviews. They keep me motivated.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It was like my body was suddenly foreign, likes I didn't control my own actions. I had never done this with Edward. Then again I never feared that Edward would drain me of my blood at any moment either.

I felt a spark between my fingers as I touched Jasper's cold skin. He cooed my name softly, making my heart flutter. He rocked on the balls of his feet each time I dragged my fingertips down his faces. I traced the hard curves of his cheeks, then his jaw, then his collarbones and all at the same time I brought his face so much closer to mine.

I could tell he tried to ignore the smell of me._ 'Stupid Jake.'_ I thought bitterly remembering he had caught me by surprise by showing up here. He had managed to fit in many hugs as if he knew Edward had left me once more. I almost spilled everything to him, but then I realized he was still clueless about everything.

Finally Jasper rocked forward and pressed his lips to mine breaking any coherent thoughts I had. He was so gentle with me, so careful just as Edward had been. Soon I felt all the responsibility peel away, feeling the urgency as he deepened the kiss.

His marble lips pressing firmly against my own. I whimpered softly as I felt his teeth gnawing at my bottom lip. Jasper pulled away, taking about four steps back. I was panting much to my own embarrassment.

"Sorry..." I muttered once more, turning away from him. I could feel his eyes still following me. I brought my hand to my lips; I had never kissed anyone but Edward. I was sure Edward had never kissed me with so much feeling before.

I traced both of my lips lingering on my bottom one, the heat was still fresh. They felt like they were set on fire, infact my whole body felt that way. I could feel his cold breath on the back of my neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Bella." he whispered sending chills up my spine. "I liked it." he purred his velvet voice made my skin crawl.

I placed my hands on top of his, breathing in his warm sultry scent. My head was spinning, and I could barely remember my own name. The way Jasper was holding me wasn't helping my memory much either.

"Charlie's home." Jasper said as he removed his arms from around me.

"Who?" I questioned spinning so I faced him.

He laughed leaning in stealing my breath and my thoughts as he brushed his lips gently against my own. I loved the way Jasper was afraid but wasn't all at the same time. "Your father." he whispered letting our noses touch before pulling away. He stood a safe distance from me so that Charlie wouldn't be suspicious. Or maybe it was so he could pull himself together.

I watched my dad walk in and remove his coat and his famous fishing hat before looking up and noticing Jasper. I knew he could piece together that he was one of the Cullen s. The perfect marble skin and those topaz eyes gave it away.

"Hey Dad. Catch anything with Billy?" I asked nonchalantly. I wanted to divert the attention from Jasper back to me.

Charlie clicked his tongue. "Bells don't tease me. You know very well me and Billy rarely catch anything. Who's your friend?" he asked eyeing Jasper once more as he advanced towards us.

"This is Edward's older brother, Jasper Hale." I said cheerfully. I probably overdid the enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you sir." Jasper said respectively. I couldn't see anything false in his eyes or his voice. I smiled inwardly in slight satisfaction.

"The same here." my dad muttered turning his attention back to me. "Where's Edward?" he added.

The mention of Edward's name dampened my mood a bit. Did my dad really have to crush it so quickly? I shrugged lightly; I suppose it wasn't his fault he didn't know.

"Uhm...yeah about that..." I began rubbing the back of my neck ducking away from both sets of eyes. "Edward and I broke up a few days ago. He won't be back anytime soon." I said, locking onto Jasper's eyes.

I could see it in his body language he was uncomfortable. His eyes flickered away from my own. I wondered what he was thinking, because his face didn't give it away at all.

"Oh." was all Charlie could manage. He didn't even seem sympathetic at all. "Jake come by?" he added quickly.

Of course he would change this back to Jake. "Leave it alone dad." I mumbled walking closer to Jasper. I didn't exactly hate Jake; but I had already chosen my future. I was destined to be a Vampire, or at least a Vampire lover. Not a werewolf's wife anytime soon.

Charlie shrugged off my comment, making his way to his chair. He paused to grab a soda before continuing on and turning it to the latest game. He managed to position himself so he could watch me and Jasper out of the corner of his eye.

"I need air." I said, grabbing Jasper's hand and leading him outside.

"Hard feelings about Jake?" Jasper remarked squeezing my hand softly.

I scoffed at his remark, "No I don't, thank you very much." I said heading towards his car since mine was trapped.

"Where are we going?" he asked climbing into the driver s seat.

"Your house." I said sharply.

I hadn't given it any real thought to it, it just spilled out of my mouth. Jasper stared at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." he said staring at me from the corner of his eye.

"Why not? Are you really going to let what they think affect our lives? They ended it with us Jasper. We don't have anything to be ashamed of. C'mon just drive." I said forcing out my bottom lip a bit. I needed space from Charlie, and a place I knew Jake wouldn't barge into.

"Strong words for a little girl." Jasper contemplated on what I said once more before starting up the car and driving away.

"Alice and Edward aren't going to take this lightly Bella. They are perfectly content with themselves, but detest the idea of us together." he paused to let it all sink in. "I don't think you should say anything you might regret to them." he added.

I was pretty much sure I heard what he said, but not quite sure that I was going to follow it. I watched the blur of the green trees fly by the car. We came to a stop in the driveway of the familiar Cullen house.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Jasper asked a bit impatiently.

"Mhm Jasper. Don't say anything I'll regret. Got it." I said swinging open the car door and marching up the stairs. Jasper seemingly floated by me and blocked the entrance to the house. He gave me a hard look, but instead I reached for his hand tugging it slightly so that he positioned himself at my side. I couldn't very well go into this war zone alone. His expression softened as we walked into the house together.

I felt a twinge in my heart as I looked clearly at Edward. Edward along with the other Cullen s had gathered together in the living room. They stared directly at Jasper as if I wasn't even their.

"Jasper, Bella come sit." Esme beckoned motioning us to join everyone else.

I smiled at them all despite the cold feelings I had towards Edward and Alice. I positioned myself close to Esme on the floor, Jasper sitting next to me. His eyes locked with Edwards, and the tension thickened the air.

The room felt tense as Carlisle spoke. "We're concerned." Those words made my heart sink. Did they not approve of me and Jasper together? They had seemed just fine with me and Edward.

"Edward's informed us of your thoughts to move out." Carlisle added quickly seeing the pain on my face. I looked at Jasper like he was crazy. His expression was cold as he glared at Edward.

"The thought has crossed my mind but let's think about it Carlisle. I would never put any," he stressed the any dragging it out slightly, "of you in danger."

"Despite what you all may think I'm safer here than anywhere else. I do admit it's been tough. And it was a guilty thought, but I have considered moving out." Jasper added quickly through clenched teeth. I squeezed his hand attempting to offer some comfort.

I had thought the idea was slightly insane, but I would not object to Jasper's happiness. I couldn't help him if he moved out. If anything I was more temptation to all of them than any other human. Jasper was nowhere near weak, but he still needed his family to help him. I still remember Alice squeezing his hand and telling him to calm down because he wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"Where will you go Jasper? Bella's house!" Alice said accusingly, her eyes narrowing at me.

She stood up stomping off like a child to her room or maybe even Edward's room. Edward sighed shaking his head at us, and followed after Alice.

I stared at Jasper for a moment, and then my eyes flickered towards Carlisle.

"Well Jasper, we're here for you. We understand it's been hard the last few days. Considering the circumstances." he paused staring at me. Why did it feel like they all paused on me and considered me the circumstances? "But we're always here for you when you're feeling a bit weak, you can confide in us." Carlisle finished shifting his eyes to Jasper.

Jasper only nodded as if he had too much on his mind to spill out in a simple sentence. "Well Carlisle, we'll be in my room if you need us." Jasper said standing up graceful. He paused as if he was going to say something else but he remained silent. He helped me up and led me down the hall with him.

Weren't we just so lucky, his room was right next to Edwards. The walls felt paper thin because I could hear every evil thing Edward and Alice exchanged about us. Jasper pressed his lips to mine but this time the kiss held no urgency it was simply an attempt to advert my attention.

"Sorry Bella, I only have a couch." he said motioning towards the burgundy colored furniture that decorated the middle of the floor.

I stared at astonishment taking in my surroundings. A couch would work for me. I snaked my arms around his muscular waist.

"It's fine Jasper." I said pressing my face to his chest.

I felt my cheeks flushed. I was sure he could hear my heartbeat thud uncontrollably. Infact I was sure everyone in the house could. I sighed as I let go of him hoping to regain my composure.

* * *

Chapter 5 edited

Review


	6. Choices

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

Well since I adore you all oh-so-much, I'm writing this Chapter from Edward and Alice's POV, with a bit of Jasper thrown in.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I couldn t' remember feeling guilty as a human. Maybe because I didn't remember being human. I sighed inwardly as I watched Alice glance over my cd collection. I rubbed my face, everything was so stressful lately. I fell back on the bed I had bought for Bella. I don't know why I hadn't gotten rid of it anyway. It's not like I had use for the thing.

Bella.

Her name flipped my insides upside down. I was still in love with her, and I would show her this today. The bright sun peeped in through the window, making Alice sparkle. I found myself longing for Bella's touch. Bella's kiss. Bella's blush.

"Alice, come here. We must talk." I said as gently as I could. I could read it all over her face and her mind. She was still in love with Jasper too, but what more could we expect? They were all we had ever known. Perhaps this could work out to my advantage.

"Edward, please. Let me save you the trouble." she said making her way towards me. She climbed gracefully on the bed sitting next to me. "I know you know what I've been feeling. I'm guilty. Edward I need you to understand I can't help it. After being with Jasper for so long, it is hard to not still be in love with him." she paused staring at me.

I nodded at her, relaxing my expression a bit. "And you get jealous when he's with Bella. Believe me Alice, you're not the only one. I want to rip his throat out when I see him touch her."

Alice laughed, reaching out twirling a piece of my hair in her fingers. "Thanks Edward. I knew you'd understand." she whispered kissing me softly on my forehead before leaving my room.

I sighed tracing my eyes over the room. It led my mind to Bella's Room. The room Jasper had spent the night in last night. My brows furrowed together.

_'What would I do about Jasper and Bella?_' I thought, sitting up.

_'What if she's really in love with him?'_ I sneered at my own thought, folding my arms over my chest.

I half pouted to myself. Could she really be out of love with me? After all I did break her heart once again. The first time was painful, for the both of us. Now we had to prance along watching each other lead new lives. I was sure it was worse the second time around. My head was spinning as I sunk deeper into the bed. I had no clue what I was going to do to make this one up.

I hopped off the bed suddenly and left my room. Perhaps if I asked her to go to the meadow with me she would.

Even though I didn't quite believe in Karma, or Luck I'm pretty sure neither were on my side. I walked into the Kitchen, and there she sat. She held a glass of water absently sipping it and waiting on Jasper I suppose. She stared blankly at who knows what. My heart sank to my stomach, and the guilt practically choked me.

I nearly reached out to touch her, but instead fought my urges away. I couldn't touch her not while we were in the house anyway. Bella turned around feeling my presence behind her. I could hear here heart shudder at the sight of me. The corners of my mouth lifted into a smile.

"Bella, look I know you're mad at me." I began but she cut me off.

"Correction Edward, I'm furious, and heartbroken. You left me for my best friend remember?" she said without a hint of remorse.

Perhaps she was no longer the Bella I had so unlawfully wooed and romanced. I chewed on the inside of my lip and my brows furrowed. I had no idea how exactly I was going to get her over this...hump for lack of better terms in the road of our relationship. She had forgiven me once before, couldn't she try to do it again?

I nodded at her dropping my eyes to the floor. Much to the debate going on in my head, she did have a point.

"I know Bella, I'm deeply sorry. Would you even consider doing something for me?" I asked hopefully. I could feel my voice change into a desperate hollow sound. For a moment I wasn't even sure the words had left my own lips.

"And what might that be?" she asked quickly, her eyes darted all around the kitchen.

"Go to the Meadow with me; for old times sake." I said giving her the familiar crooked smile that she loved.

"...I don't know Edward...I should talk to Jasper first..." she whispered brushing past me.

**Alice's POV**

I gracefully made my way to Jasper's room. He was alone, and at this moment Bella was in the back of my mind. I didn't bother knocking; he knew I was coming anyway. I caught his eyes staring right through me. "Jasper," I cooed his name holding it out for a bit. His attention turned towards me. My heart melted at the sight.

Those same eyes sent rough flames through my chest. He was the familiar touch I craved at night. He was the one I longed to call out to. I knew deep down he needed me as much as I needed him. The time had come to make Amends. Finally I was alone with my Jasper. I took a few steps towards him in an effort to close the gap between us.

"Alice." he said meekly turning his face away from me. I felt a pain inside my throat but continued towards him anyway. He couldn't very well reject me now could he?

"I missed you." I whispered snaking my arms around his waist.

He was silent for awhile, debating to push me away or hug me back. "I missed you too." he whispered so quietly that I almost missed it.

I rested my face on his chest, I needed so much to cling to everything in this moment. He felt familiar and I could still feel the deep passion between us. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, pinning me to his chest. My eyes closed as I breathed in his scent. My nose scrunched as it was laced deeply with Bella.

I couldn't let her win this, she couldn't take Jasper from me. I felt numb towards Bella at this point. I had so willingly taken Edward from her grasp. Yet I suppose this wouldn't have happened if he didn't want it too. I wasn't willing to take the blame for it all.

"Jasper, I'm sorry..." I whispered my voice a bit muffled considering my face was still hidden in his chest.

"Mhm...me too..." he whispered resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Jasper?" I said adjusting myself so I could look up at him.

"Yes Alice?" his eyes melted into mine. I could feel my mind grow cloudy and my knees grow weak. It was surprising the almost gut wrenching love I still possessed for this man.

"Kiss me." I commanded greedily.

His face grew closer to mine, eventually our cold marble lips touched. He held back and I could tell, I missed the way he used to touch me. Edward hadn't exactly been like Jasper. He treated me like Bella, always gentle and careful with every touch we exchanged. The truth was I always knew he was still in love with her, but I figured I could change that. It had taken me a short amount of time to realize that I couldn't,

My eyes slowly closed as I fought against his lips trying to find the urgency they once held for me. Finally I got what I asked for his lips traveling from my lips down to my throat quickly. They still held passion and fire that I had grown accustomed to. I was sure he never kissed Bella this way, if he even kissed her at all.

I gasped out loud, mostly from the way he was touching me. His hands clung to the dip in my lower back. His lips were trailing slow kisses down to my collarbone. I could smell Bella walking down the hall but I didn't bother to stop what we were doing now. It was too good to give up, and maybe it would show her he wasn't hers nor would he ever be. Jasper on the other hand hadn't been paying attention to anything going on outside of the room.

I squeezed him tighter to me, tangling my small hands into his golden hair. Bella's footsteps came to a stop. MY eyes momentarily flickered towards the door. Her shadow was cast lightly, and a almost devilish grin appeared upon my lips. Bella reached out and grabbed hold of the doorknob. She burst through to door to see what was probably a horrific sight to her.

The blood rushed from her face and she looked horrified. Her brown eyes seemed drained of all thoughts. She was frozen to the ground, and yet said nothing. She simply gaped at us waiting for either me or Jasper to speak first.

That was the minute pure bliss overtook me. Obviously Edward hadn't done a good job in keeping her where she belonged. I had finished the job and Jasper would be mine once more. I sacrificed Bella's feelings once more, but all's fair in love and war.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice's almost musical gasp echoed in my ears. My lips stopped at that moment glancing up to my worst nightmare. Bella had walked in at my exact moment of weakness. I had tried so hard to fight against everything, but Alice. I couldn't deny her not now not ever. Bella turned away running from the room. Tears spilling from the corners of her eyes.

I had hurt her, and I felt even worse than I did when Alice had left me. I promised myself to be the friend she needed. Then we shared that almost daring kiss. I believed I could make it work between us, and I was failing before I even got to start anything.

"Bella!" I called her name but there was no answer. The soft pounding of her run echoed through the almost silent house.

I pushed Alice away fighting against all the emotions that ran through me. I needed to fix things and I needed to fix things now.

* * *

Chapter 6 edited

R&R


	7. Making It Right

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these Character s

Don't worry this is staying a JasperxBella fic.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Mixed emotions coursed through my veins at this moment. I closed my eyes shutting out the blur of trees. I vaguely remember telling Edward that I would go with him. I felt utterly and hopelessly guilty not to mention numb.  
Jasper's eyes gave it away. He didn't know how much his actions would hurt me. I would've loved to push all the blame on Alice, but that just wasn't fair at this point. She couldn't make him do anything he truly didn't want to do. I sighed as the Volvo came to a stop. I suppose it was time for Edward to carry me to the meadow.

I remained motionless and didn't bother to even open the car door. Edward shook his head at me and began walking to the passenger side, opening the door and picking me up. Everything I had ate that day felt like it was going to come up as Edward ran. I clasped my eyes shut; I didn't like how comfortable he was with me in his arms.

My grip tighted around his broad shoulders. The wind rushed by us causing my hair to dance around my shoulders. Half of me hoped Jasper would come and rescue me and tell me everything was just a silly dream. I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. My body was slightly frigid under Edward's touch; I relaxed a bit when he placed me down in the soft green grass.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, although he knew what was wrong with me.

I turned my face away towards the blinding sun, my lips pursed tightly shut. I couldn't tell if I wanted to pout, or scream everything I was feeling at him. I just wanted to shut everything out and forget the last week. I wanted to go back and pretend like everything was still close to normal.

"Bella, don't ignore me." Edward said and I could feel his eyes still stare coldly at me. "It's not my fault Jasper decided to have fun with Alice, and not you."

His words stung my skin like acid. I slammed my eyes shut, and covered my ears. I admit this is a little childish but Edward would not do this to me, not here, not ever. He would not try to force the truth into my head as if I didn't know it. Oh I knew very well what had taken place, I just refused to accept it.

"Don t Edward please..." I stammered not wanting to hear anymore of what he had to say.

"What's the matter Bella? Afraid he'll break your heart. I thought you were smarter than that," he paused reaching out and tracing the side of my face. "Obviously I was wrong. Sorry to crush your fairytale Bella; but you could never be happy with him. Only I knew what he was thinking."

"And oh Bella, you wouldn't want to know the thoughts that crossed his mind." Edward cooed his face growing closer to mine.

He was starting to scare me. It felt as if I was stuck in a nightmare, waiting for someone to come save me. Well here was my white knight, and he was turning out to be the bad guy. I felt the tears sting my eyes as his words replayed over and over in my head.

"Stop it Edward, you re a liar." I whimpered scooting further away from him.

"Bella, c'mon be serious. I'm the only one who can ever love you like you need to be loved." he said, his velvet voice hung in the air.

The cold winter air hung around us, almost taunting me. I was tempted to slap Edward for all the things he said. He went and contradicted himself. He couldn't play good cop and bad cop every other minute.

"I don't want your love Edward." I spat at him. "Your love is like poison."

He chuckled softly laying back in the grass. "And what is Jaspers love Bella? I'd sure like to know." he said.

Jasper's Love? Had I even felt Jasper's love? I felt the urgency in his lips, the meaning in his touch, but had I felt his love? I parted my lips to say something witty to Edward but I had nothing. I couldn't describe what Jasper's love felt like; because I wasn't sure I had felt it.

Edward chuckled even louder at my silence. "Just as I thought Bella. You've never felt it have you? Oh sweet Bella, you know what my love is. You can't honestly say you don't miss It." he said propping himself up on his elbows.

"I don't Edward, because I don't remember what it felt like." I said letting my words linger in the still air.

It was true enough, I couldn't remember the genuine touches anymore. If I had payed closer attention, he had been growing distant lately. It felt like everything we had was fake. The last passionate touches we shared were vague. My mind suddenly felt blurry like I couldn't remember who Edward had ever been.

"You left me for Alice, and didn't even explain why." I stated flatly, turning my face to look at him.

I took in every soft but sharp curve of his face. I remembered cherishing that face as my savior, the man of my dreams. I sighed lightly, how foolish was I to think he could love me. He could only love one of his kind and I suppose he had proven it. Edward looked at me, his eyes burning into my own. I felt myself longing to break the stare, but I couldn't.

"Bella look, I was foolish. I thought Alice could give me something that you couldn't. But everything me and you did, everything we had was always ten times better then whatever it was that Alice and I had. The way you pushed me to my limits, and with Alice I had no limits to push. She was already a vampire; I hadn't needed to be gentle. But I wanted to be, I had grown used to being gentle with you." Edward said his expression hardening.

"I was so used to the fire between us, the passion you made me feel. The way you blushed, and your heart shuddered when I would kiss you. Alice didn't have that. I miss you Bella, but you refuse to see that." he added.

I leaned a bit closer to him, but still out of his reach. "Edward, you're not making any sense. If you missed everything we had, why hadn't you realized it sooner? You could've left her before I ever even found out about any of this."

"Bella I just can't explain it. Alice was there, and she comforted me when I had feared you would leave me for Jacob. You remember that night you went to visit him at his house after the fight with Victoria and the Newborns?" he questioned, his eyes filled with emotions I couldn't comprehend.

I nodded meekly, feeling tears threaten to leave my eyes as I revisited the memory.

"It started then; she was like an ultimate high I had never felt before. First it was only long talks, and then it escalated to something that I couldn't control. I should've stopped, but I couldn't manage to. Then when Jasper walked in on us, it just sealed our fate. I knew he was getting suspicious; but I never imagined he'd tell you Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did."

"I always wanted to tell you myself, I just had to find the right words. I also wanted to the time to sort everything out. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I was even going to leave you. Though now it seems like the decision was made for me. And Bella I never wanted that. You should know that I could never love anyone the way I love you." he added, his voice threatening to break at any moment.

I brought my knees up to my chest. I hid my face from him hoping he wouldn't see the tears that spilled out from my eyes. I breathed out deeply in attempt to also disguise my sobs. It turned out the affair had been going on far longer then I imagined. I had been sharing my bed with a complete stranger and I never even knew it.

I felt his cold hand rub my back in an almost soothing gesture. I felt my body tense up, and my lids grow heavy. My head pounded as reality rushed at me. The cold nipped at my warm body, and I realized I could no longer fight fate.

"Bella, will you ever forgive me?" Edward questioned, his hand leading up to my arm.

I pulled away from him, looking almost desperately for the rights words that I should say. "Edward I don't know. It's just...please just take me home." I whispered my voice cracking as more tears spilled out.

I could no longer contain my feelings. I couldn't be cold hearted numb Bella anymore. The last time had taken all I had to give. Edward sighed and stood up; he lifted me into his arms before taking off towards the Volvo. I closed my eyes fighting against the urge to let my whole body shut down.

**Jasper's POV**

"You knew she was coming didn't you?" I demanded, not bothering to mask the anger in my voice.

"Jasper, you wanted it just as much as I did. You didn't even bother to fight against me. I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do." Alice said gracefully walking to my sofa.

"I didn't want it Alice. I didn't." I murmured attempting to convince myself. "I'm with Bella, Alice. Then you just waltz in and screw everything up." I said a bit flustered.

I was half lying to her now but she didn't know that. I wasn't truly with Bella, but I could have been. I almost groaned as I ran my hands through my hair. It seemed like things now we so destroyed. I couldn't even pull my life together to help someone else. Maybe I was better off as a loner.

Alice clicked her tongue shaking her head at me. "Jasper, my lovely Jasper. Bella can't love you like I can." she said smiling at me.

The smile seemed hollow to me now, nothing like what Bella's smile did to me. I couldn't tell if Alice meant well or not. I chewed on the inside of my lip, halfway glaring at her.

"Alice you're being unfair. You left me and I refuse to take you back." I said walking towards the door. My shoulders tensed, but I held my head high. I would not crack not here anyway. I needed to repair the damage I had done. I could no longer turn to the one who had hurt me.

"I expect you to be gone when I get back." I added glancing over my shoulder at her.

She laughed at me. I felt the anger grow inside me. I bit down on my lip hard to shut the fire out. "Don't worry Jasper you'll be back. They always come crawling back."

I shut the door behind myself. I was sure I knew where she and Edward had gone, but had I wanted to see what they were doing? I winced at the images that filled my mind. I told myself that Bella wasn't that type of girl, and she wouldn't do things with Edward out of revenge. It would only hurt her in the end, and she didn't need that type of burden.

I sighed shaking my head, feeling my hair fall around messily. I felt distant from myself, I had no clue what I should do next.

'I will hunt so that I can give her time, and then visit her when she goes home tonight. That's what I'll do.' I thought suddenly.

I headed back towards the forest behind our house. I didn't have time to go on one of our 'hiking trips' at this time; but I suppose this would work for now.

I crouched slowly, my faded topaz eyes scanning over the area. I would settle for a deer or perhaps a few rabbits. I flicked my tongue over my lips, my instincts were kicking in. I imagined the blood coursing through the animals. My mouth watered and I caught scent of the forest creatures.

I growled and exposed my teeth my eyes narrowing. I pounced, clasping the rabbit in my marble hands. In one swift motion I had killed it and drained it of every last drop of blood. I had gotten good over the decades, not spilling a drop now. I tossed the corpse aside, leaving it for the predators that appeared in the night.

I repeated this at least five times before I felt I was strong enough to spend time with Bella. I clenched my fist, which flexed my forearm muscles. I felt almost rejuvenated as if today marked a new start for me. I glanced at the crescent moon that hung high in the dark sky. No stars were out tonight, it was just harsh hollow dark. I prayed silently that Bella hadn't done anything that she'd regret.

I found my way out of the forest, making my way to my sleek black car. I climbed in starting up the car; at that very moment I noticed Edward pacing on the porch. I avoided his eyes and managed to keep my thoughts blank.

I let my foot press the gas petal as hard as it would go. The engine roared beneath me just as I knew it would. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward pacing. Had something happened to Bella? I bit down on my lip as hard as I could. He wouldn't have let anything happen to her, would he?

I pulled into her driveway; Charlie's cruiser and Bella's truck were here. I shut off the car, waiting a moment to see if Charlie would stir but he hadn't moved fromt he livingroom. Bella's bedroom lights were off, infact that house seemed rather dark.

I climbed out of the car managing to make it to the tree next to Bella's window. I glanced back at my car, that would be impossible to hide. I hoped Charlie didn't notice it at all, besides the dark masked it well. I peered up and the window was wide open. It was probably out of habit because Edward used to sleepover all the time.

I climbed through hoping I wouldn't scare her half to death. She wasn't asleep, and I could tell because her breathing was uneven.

"Bella..." I whispered her name.

She rolled over looking up at me. Her eyes were bloodshot, obviously she had been crying. I could see the tears start to fall from her eyes once more.

"Bella, please don't cry." I whispered walking towards her. I was unsure of what to do still, I hadn't really had to deal with this much before.

"I'm sorry Jasper...I can't help it." she whispered hoarsly before sitting up. The blanket was wrapped tightly around her.

I climbed into the bed and sat next to her. I wrapped one arm around her in an attempt to give her some comfort. She leaned into my chest crying even harder than before. I pulled away lifting her face up so she would look at me.

"I was foolish Bella." I whispered resting my forehead on hers.

She grew silent now, and shut her eyes in an effort to close out the tears.

"I don't know how I'll manage to make this up; but I think I've found a way." I paused sucking in a deep breath.

"I'm moving out of the Cullen's house tomorrow." the words just sort of fell out of my mouth.

I hadn't given it much of a serious thought, but it seemed like to only way now. I could avoid the confusion, and the temptation if I had my own place. I could make things right with Bella, and maybe one day it would become something we could share together.

Bella gasped lifting her face further away from mine. She reached out grabbing a hold of my shirt and tugging on it.

"You mustn't Jasper!" she exclaimed her eyes growing wider with every word.

"Bella, I have to if I want to be with you." I nearly pleaded with her. My hand reached up covering hers, I could faintly feel her pulse quicken.

"Jasper, then you cannot be with me. You could slip Jasper. You could kill someone." she whispered the last part her eyes tearing away from mine. Her words felt like she was accusing me, but I knew she only meant well.

"I know Bella; but I'll be fine. Carlisle has taught me everything I need to know. I just need to work hard, and apply it when I'm on my own." I said stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Where will you live?" she questioned her body growing tense.

"I'll find somewhere. Perhaps in Forks. Or maybe Seattle." Truth was I was growing even more terrified by the second. I hadn't been on my own in over seventy five years.

"Seattle? Jasper, when will I get to see you?"

I smiled at her. "Bella, do not worry about that. You will see me everyday; it'll be like I never left."

"Are you sure you have to move?" she asked still uncertain about it all.

I nodded, "Too many temptations Bella. I can't risk hurting you anymore."

She leaned into my chest wrapping her arms around my abdomen. She squeezed me to her tightly, careful not to let me escape her grasp. I in turn wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I pressed my body as close to hers as I could manage.

"Jasper?" she whispered.

"Yes, Bella?" I replied smoothly.

"I think I'm going to forgive Edward." she paused letting it sink in. "And Alice too."

I shifted a bit uncomfortable with our topic of conversation. What did she mean by forgive? After all that had gone on today, forgiving was the last thing on my mind. I sighed, but I suppose it was who Bella was. Her heart was bigger than her body, and she was always genuine.

"I think you should forgive them too." she murmured into my chest.

I sighed stroking her hair. "I ll try Bella. I can't make any promises now."

"Just try Jasper. You can do it. I have faith in you." she said lifting her face and leaning in to kiss my neck lightly. Her eyes were faintly tinted pink, and her face was flushed still from all the crying. I had faith that I could mend her broken heart, even if it took the rest of our lives.

"Mmm, no promises." I said leaning into her gentle kiss.

She pulled away before I wanted to push it so much in hopes to get carried away with her.

"Bella, what happened with you and Edward?" my mind shifted to them leaving earlier. "That is if you don't mind me asking." I added quickly so she didn't think I was prying.

"What do you mean?" she asked almost naively. I simply smiled at her reply, and hugged her tighter.

"You know when you two left to the meadow?"

She gently smiled at me resting her head on my chest once more. "Nothing Jasper. Absolutely nothing."

My shoulders slumped as my arms relaxed around her. I could stay here with her forever, and now the decision was sealed. This was my fate and I was embracing it with open arms.

* * *

Chapter 7 edited.

Let me know what you think. Please review.


	8. Breaking The News

Sorry I have wrote in awhile. Some tough things have been happening in my life. So the chapters will probably be put out slower than usual.

Also 10,000 hits!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

My arms were wrapped around her still as I watched the sun peep through the curtains. It was morning, and I had made it through the night with Bella never leaving my arms. My breath came out as uneasy bursts. Today I would look for a new place, and finally tell my family.

The Cullens.

I hardly wanted to remember a time without them. My old life seemed plain in comparison to everything I had now. To everything I would be leaving.

My liquid topaz eyes fell down to Bella's Angelic face. She was still sleeping peacefully, her breathing was easy. I could swear I spotted a small smile on her delicate lips.

I carefully removed my arms from around her. I sat up, positioning myself so my legs hung off of the bed. I ran my pale fingers through my hair while chewing on the inside of my lip before I stood up. I glanced back at Bella, kneeling down to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

Her big brown eyes opened staring up at me. I smiled, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Going somewhere Jasper?" she asked playfully, kissing my nose.

I pulled back slightly, nodding at her question. "I was going to pack my stuff and break the news to my family."

Bella frowned. I could tell she still didn't agree with my decision. "Are you sure Jasper?" she whispered even though she already knew the answer.

"I don't want you to move out. It's too...dangerous." she said swallowing a lump in her throat as her eyes pulled away from mine.

I reached up stroking her cheek. I could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"It's the only way Bella. It's the only way I can be with you."

She was silent letting her arms fall from around my neck.

I frowned leaving in brushing my lips against her forehead. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

She looked up at me, shaking her head. "I want to come too. Wait for me Jasper."

I chewed on the inside of my lip, nodding in agreeance only to make her happy. "Alright Bella. Hurry up."

I spun on my heel wondering if I had made a bad decision in letting her come.

**Bella's POV**

I watched Jasper shut my room door, laying back resting my head on the pillow. I knew Carlisle, Esme, and maybe Emmet and Rosalie wouldn't blame me for Jasper leaving. But would Alice?

I felt my heart twinge, causing my whole body to shiver. I could feel her accusing eyes watch me. I rested my palms over my eyes. I did want to go. I knew Jasper would need support.

I got out on the bed making my way over to the mirror. I looked at myself, but I could only see something so plain compared to the Cullens. I pulled my eyes away from my reflection, opening my closet door as I picked out a pair of jeans and a sweater the color of fresh snow.

I slipped the clothes on as I began brushing my hair pulling it back into a loose braid. My stomach was doing flips as I walked out of my room meeting Jasper at the front door. He didn't say anything to me as he led me to his car holding the passenger's side door open for me.

I half managed a smile looking up as I reached up touching his hard marble skin. He leaned into my touch before I pulled away getting into the car. Jasper had already managed to move Drivers side and was starting the car.

I could see him hold his breath for a second, but then everything went calm.

The familiar drive didn't seem as friendly as before. My stomach did flips and my head was spinning, as Jasper pulled in next to Edward's volvo.

Jasper glanced towards me reaching out giving my hand a light squeeze. Somehow I knew the Cullens already knew what was planned.

Edward appeared a little bit from the car before I even opened the door.

_'They know.'_ I thought fidgeting around a little bit.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye; but most fo my attention was on Edward. His eyes had lost all golden color, they were just empty black pools. He hadn't fed in awhile, which would make him overly aggressive.

"Come Bella." I said smoothly, letting my fingertips grace her hand.

She took a deep breath getting out of the car and I followed. I placed my arm around her keeping her close to my side.

Alice soon appeared right behind Edward her jaw clenched tightly.

"Jasper, your being so stupid. You can't last without us." I heard her mutter as I pushed my way through them. I refused to say anything to her childish remarks. I glanced down at Bella who was almost as pale as her sweater. Her heart was racing as we stepped into the living room.

Esme and Carlisle waited for us. They didn't look angry or disappointed just sad. It ripped at my stomach, I was sure if I could cry then I would. Bella wrapped her arm tightly around my waist crushing her body into mine.

The tense silence was chilling as Esme and Carlisle stared at us.

"Please Sit. The both of You. We have plenty to discuss." Esme said warmly patting the seat next to her.

* * *

And I must close to Chapter At That. Review Please! And tell me what you think. I really am dying to know.

And I Pinky Swear the Next Chapter will be like four times the size of this one.


	9. Dreaming with a Broken Heart

This story was my baby, and it seems like now it's the hardest to write. I can't say I'm that proud of what I wrote before. I feel like I made them move too fast in effort to get the chapters out faster and to keep the plot going. Now I'm going to try to work on developing everything more. So needless to say I'm trying to buckle down and get this chapter out. Hopefully it will be longer and better than the rest. Oh and bare with me through the settings. Last chapter, I said it was morning. But at the end of this chapter it's night.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these Characters.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

I studied Jasper and Bella as they walked over to the couch. I hadn't wanted Jasper to be pushed this far. I knew no good could've come out of Edward and Alice together.

I shifted my position so my shoulder touched Carlisle. I wrapped my arms around myself pulling my sweater tighter around my torso.

"Jasper..." I whispered his name letting my eyes lock with his.

"My dear sweet Jasper....please....reconsider...." My voice was cracking as different emotions washed over my body. I had loved Bella as if she were my own, but Jasper wasn't strong enough to be on his own yet. None of my children were.

We needed each other; forever and more. I had promised myself that I would keep them from breaking the treaty we had made with the wolves. I couldn't possibly monitor them if one of them plans on moving out.

"Esme, I cannot. My mind is made up." he said steadily his hand giving Bella's a light squeeze. "This is what I want." he added.

I reached out touching his cheek. My finger tips traced his handsome features. I still remember the day Alice had brought him to us. She had waited all day for him to show up at the Diner.

My heart sank at the very thought. Jasper's hand cupped around mine.

"Esme, please you must understand." he pleaded with me.

"I am trying. But it's just too hard." I whispered pulling my eyes from his. "Too hard."

"Esme please let me explain." Jasper whispered. My body shuddered and exactly when I needed it Carlisle's arm closed in around me. I melted into his touch.

"Explain Jasper. I really want to understand." I said calmly. My eyes flickered to Bella's face. She rested her head on Jasper's shoulder, her eyes closed. She looked peaceful but still her hands trembled. Bella had always been nervous around us, well since her and Jasper had become....well whatever it is that they are now.

I slightly managed a smile. She was like my own daughter now. It was amazing how she had grown on me. Despite all the recent events, I don't think I could manage to ever not be fond of Bella. She was amazingly sweet and beautiful and after all I think it's safe to say she captured to the hearts of my entire family.

"It's hard Esme." Jasper began. "To be in the house I once shared with someone I thought I would spend eternity with. Not to mention the brother that had betrayed me. Believe me this has been no picnic. I had been considering this since the first day I found out about..." His voice trailed off as he glanced down at Bella. The way he looked at her wasn't like the way he looked at Alice.

It was different. I couldn't quite place my finger on what it was. But it was surely different.

"Then Bella had come to the house. Since the moment I watched the blood rush under her skin I was hooked. She drew me in, even if she didn't know it. She was so nervous, so fragile. I could understand why Edward had wanted to be with her for so long."

"Although at the time I couldn't divide my passion for her and her blood. I was afraid to hurt her. I fed everyday, sometimes twice a day just so I could be near her. Everything about her fascinated me."

"Her laugh. Her touch. Her smile. Her smell. Her blush. Her walk. Everything."

"It only fueled the fire Esme. Growing so close to Bella in such a short amount of time only convinced me that I should move out. It's the only way I can truly be happy with her. If it's just us, I can no longer walk her pretending it's all okay. Edward being with Alice cuts me so deep, so I know me in turn being with Bella must hurt him in some way too."

I did a quick glance around the room at my family. In a way these new found relationships or whatever they were, had broken up my family only to stitch them together again. Tighter this time. At least that's what I was hoping for.

I sucked in a big breath of air. "Jasper, I'm not going to lie. This hurts. I'm feeling like someone just set my chest on fire and smashed my heart open. Your my son. I don't think I could love you more, if I had you myself."

"You were always my favorite," I winked at him with a light laugh even though we both knew this was not a joking matter. "At this point, I can't picture my family without you or Bella. Actually, I don't think I've ever had to. This feels like Goodbye, and it shouldn't. I don't want you to leave. Although the way you talk about Bella is so striking."

"It feels as if your Edward's soul and thoughts now. Or his old ones at least. I don't think it's good for you to move out so soon. I know it might be difficult to be here, in this house, with these memories. Memories of you and Alice, and Bella and Edward. But I feel like all the good times should be cherished not forgotten. You were all in love once upon a time. I don't think any of you should forget that." I said glancing at all four of them, almost in union, there bodies became tense.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I suppose it does now. I feel myself being torn in two. I feel like as me being me I'm obligated to agree with what you want. Like in a sick and twisted way I'm forcing myself to be okay with all of this. On the other hand, I can't support this. My family will be broken, and you ve never been without us. Or rather, when Alice found you that day. I made sure you never left. I know full well that if you tried hard enough, you could do it. But we can't take a slip up Jasper. Not now, not ever."

"Not as much as we've made it through. I love you too much to see you shattered and broken again. This is maybe the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Either I lie to myself and lose you. Or tell the truth and possibly still lose you. Jasper, you tell me how I win in this situation. How I can possibly decide to rip my family apart, and still be able to sleep at night." My voice was quite stern although I managed to smile lightly at my figure of speech.

"Honestly Esme, I'm sorry I really am. But I'm at that point in my life, where I m trying to do what's best for me. It's quite selfish, that I'm certain of. But...I just need this." Jasper's voice cracked lightly. I felt a light pang in my chest, as if my cold heart was breaking.

"I need to at least try it out for a little while. If it doesn't work, I'll be back. I won't push myself to the point where I put you all at risk. I know your my family," he paused to look at Edward and Alice.

"I know I can always count on you all to be there, and in no way will I take that for granted. Carlisle. Esme. I'm so thankful for everything that you guys have done for me. Welcoming me into the Cullen family was the best thing that ever happened by far in my life. I think it's time for me to give the outside world a try again."

I simply nodded, feeling as if my voice was gone. For once, I had nothing to say to him. I realized I couldn't make him stay if it's not what he wanted. I stood up, and so did the others. I advanced towards Jasper, a pleasant smile on my face, but I suspected it didn't reach my eyes.

"If this is what you really want." I whispered to him, wrapping my arms around him. My chest was on fire, and my throat was tight. If I could cry, I knew I would have been. "This isn't Goodbye Jasper; never forget that, it's simply see you soon."

"Thank you Esme." he whispered lightly, hugging me tightly.

I let go allowing Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett talk to him and say there goodbyes. Edward couldn't remove his eyes from Bella, who was still planted firmly on the couch. Her face was so peaceful and so serene.

"Bella." I called her name softly, to get her attention. She smiled in response, standing up and wrapping her arms around me. "Despite everything. I'm happy for you, and I always will be." I whispered to her, hugging her gently in effort not to hurt her.

Again Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett repeated there goodbyes, only to Bella this time. I peeked at Alice from the corner of my eye. Her nose turned up in disgust, but those amber eyes filled with sadness. Quickly she blinked, and turned her back to all of us.

"Goodbye Jasper..." she said before walking away gracefully, as always. I sighed heavily; it hurt to see them hurting. Even if half of them were too stubborn to admit that they were.

**Bella's POV**

I closed my eyes in almost a peaceful way trying to shut out all the memories of Edward that had engulfed my mind since we pulled up to the house. I felt Jasper's marble hand grace my arm as he started the car.

I still stared blankly out the window, barely acknowledging him. We rode back to my house in Silence, as I stared out at the blurs of trees and the fading sun. We pulled into the familiar driveway, and Charlie's cruiser wasn't parked out-front.

I opened the car door, nodding at Jasper as if to answer the silent question that hung in the air. I shut the door, making my legs move as I made my way into the house and up to my room. I felt mentally exhausted and broken and I hadn't even done anything. I peeled off my clothes, and changed into sweats before crawling into bed.

Jasper was going to find somewhere to park his car, and then would be up. I glanced at the little clock next to my bed, it was barely eight at night and I was already about to pass out. I let out a light yawn, and blinked often in an effort to keep the sleep away.

Jasper was silent as he crept in through my window, and positioned himself at the end of my bed. He stared down at me; the little light from my window illuminated his sharp features. I smiled lightly at him, trying to pull my thoughts together.

"Jasper. How are you really?" I asked him, sitting up rubbing my eyes.

It felt like he had to think for a long time, like he had to figure out how he really was. "Honestly Bella. I don't know. I feel as if I'm starting over again, except this time I'm broken. These past weeks have been really good for me. But ultimately..." he paused glancing down at the floor.

"I'm alone in this I guess. I'm not trying to say that you won't be there, because I know you will be. But it's not going to be the same as it was before. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that since you aren't a Vampire, you can't possibly understand everything." Jasper said, his eyes returning to mine.

I studied him for a long time, trying to burn a picture of him into my brain. Trying to replace his face in my memories, instead of Edward's. "I hope you aren't regretting your decision to move out Jasper. Not after the day you've had."

He shook his head furiously. "Oh no no no Bella. I'm not. I'm just...scared?" he said it in more of a question form than a statement.

I opened my arms to him, as if he were some kind of child that needed to be comforted. He smiled at me, and instead grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his lap. I rested against him, as he leaned his chin on the top of my head.

"Oh Bella, is it foolish of me to be afraid of the unknown? It's not as if I haven't been on my own before. I just feel like I've forgotten how to make it without them." he whispered to me.

"Jasper, you aren't alone. You have me." I whispered back, trying to forget everything else in that very second. I closed my eyes, storing this single moment in my memory of my new life with Jasper.

* * *

Please Review

Also if you don't mind me asking. Can someone explain to me what a Beta is in a review?


	10. Possibly Perfect

Well, I've learned more about a Beta. Thanks. I should probably look into how you get one, but considering how lazy I've been. I make zero promises.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

_Five months later..._

**Bella's POV**

I reached out gripping Jasper's hand, a big grin spread across my face. I was so excited to show him the surprise that the Cullen's had worked on so hard for him. I had been allowed to be apart of the project, much to Alice's protest. Esme had pitched in the idea about a week after we had that horrible talk.

They wanted to build him a cottage and I didn't object. It was a few miles away from his old home, so that way he'd have some sort of privacy. He would be able to roam as he wanted, but if he ever needed them, they would be close.

"You'll love it Jasp..." I whispered in his ear. I let my warm lips graze the bottom of his earlobe as I pulled away. I wasn't so afraid of being affectionate anymore. Things were easier for us now, although he still had to feed every two days.

I guided him through the tree's, although I was quite certain he could guide himself, even with a blindfold on. "We're almost there." I said as we reached the clearing.

The cottage truly was remarkable; it was built completely out of stone. It looked cozy, and about half the size of the Cullen's house. Although, I couldn't imagine why Jasper would need that much room. The Cullen's stood in a neat line, all of them had warm smiles on their faces. I assumed this was Esme's doing, she wanted Jasper to have a good day.

I looked at Emmett and he flashed me a thumbs up, signaling that I could take off Jasper's blindfold. "We're here." I said reaching behind his head untying the blindfold careful not to pull out any of his golden hair.

I let the blindfold drop to the ground, as I stared at his face trying to read his reaction. A slow smile crept upon his face, as he reached out pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Thank them not me." I told him, looking out at the Cullen's feeling a blush spread across my face. He nodded, rushing towards them first taking Esme into his arms. I could tell he was happy.

I walked toward them, I wasn't officially part of the Cullen family but it sure felt like I was. I shared in the private moments, more so now than with Edward. I visited frequently with them, Jasper didn't enjoy going alone. I think the memories of him and Alice still hurt him, and seeing Edward and Alice together didn't help.

I hadn't known where I stood with Jasper for a long time. He visited me at night a lot, and would hold me until I fell asleep, but was never there when I woke up. I often wondered where he went, and if he spied on Alice but I never asked.

About a week or so after the talk, Jasper formally asked me if I would be his girlfriend. I smiled at the memory, feeling the butterflies rush around in my stomach. It was so who he was, Edward never really asked, I just kind of attached myself to him. Yet with Jasper it was different, finally I had a memory that had no attachments to Edward.

I approached them, with a friendly smile on my face. My eyes scanning across them pausing on Edward and Alice. It looked as if they shared a private moment, but I couldn't look away. Alice turned to stare at me; her golden eyes stared into mine. She didn't have a harsh expression on her face, but I'm sure I still looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Bella." It had been a while since my name left her mouth. Her musical voice swallowing me as I opened my mouth to say something, instead she cut me off. "I would like to talk to you." She said reaching her hand out.

I couldn't pick up any hint of anything in her voice actually. Edward's words echoed in my head;

_'I m the world s best predator, aren t I? Everything about me invites you in my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!'_

I shook my head quickly, attempting to free myself from my thoughts. I swallowed hard staring at Alice for a moment. In all the time I had known her, she betrayed me so much this year. She made this year my living hell and also my blessing. I sucked in a deep breath of air, and realized I wasn't scared of them.

I wasn't fearful of dying, and deep in my heart I knew Alice wasn't going to bring harm to me. I reached out and took her hand, allowing her to lead me far away from the others. Assuming she wanted some privacy, acting as if the range would stop them from listening.

"Bella, I'm sorry." she said yanking my arm forward so that I slammed into her marble chest. She wrapped her arms around me, and I sunk into her embrace. I could feel her cool skin, through my shirt as I allowed myself to wrap my arms around her in return.

My eyes slowly drifted shut; Alice had been the closest thing I had to a best friend before all of this happened. As much as I refused to admit it these past months, I missed her.

She stroked my back, "I really am Bella. I know I hurt you and betrayed your trust. But I want to start over." she whispered, again her voice swallowing me. My head spun as I took a step back, breaking the embrace.

"Alice, all I ever wanted was a Sorry. Of Course I forgive you, you should know that already. I just can't not forgive you. Even after it all, you still mean so much to me." I said with a light smile. Alice's head tilted to the side and nodded as she processed what I said.

"Thank You Bella." She said. We stood there for awhile; I watched the shadows play across the ground behind her as the sun peeped through the tops of the Tree's. A sunbeam danced across her cheek, causing her to sparkle, just as Edward had that day in the Meadow.

I cleared my throat, shaking myself free of the oncoming memory. "I think we should get back to the others." She nodded taking my hand and leading me back to where the Cullen's still stood.

I smiled, dropping Alice's hand and returning to Jasper's side and she left to Edward. I entwined my fingers with his, as if signaling for the tour to begin. I could tell they had waited for me and Alice to get back. Jasper looked down at me, his bright eyes pouring into my own. I nodded as if to say that I would explain what happened in the clearing later.

"Well, let's begin then." Esme said as her and Carlisle lead the way through the cottage.

She took us through the one level cottage. The bright windows allowing the sun to come through, or what little sun forks had to offer anyway. It was so comfortable; I felt so at ease here. They had it decorated nicely, in very warm and neutral colors.

"And this is a very special room. You haven't seen it yet either, Bella." Esme said over her shoulder, I could've sworn she winked at me but I wasn't quite sure. Carlisle twisted the handles down, opening the two big doors that lead to a room.

I suppose it could be called an all purpose room, it had what I would call a triple wide window. Three windows connected, and pushed out further than the wall. There was a bench attatched to the bottom of the frame. We walked towards the window and the air hitched in my throat.

It looked over a stream, followed by the greenest, almost soft looking forest. I could feel the smile creep onto my face, it was perfect. Ironic almost. Here I stood with a bunch of perfect Vampires. My family if you will. Looking out at this perfect scene. And possibly having a perfect life.

The room also had a desk set up in one corner, with a lamp on top of it. An easel opposite of the desk and a small table next to it holding paints and brushes. A bright Jan Van Eyck painting hung seeming to almost tie the room together. The painting was titled The Arnolfini Marriage; it was a very beautiful painting.

"I love it. Thank you all so much." Jasper spoke, his voice was soft and tender. "Is my stuff here already?" he questioned looking at all of them.

His expression was less pained these days, and it didn't seem as if he hated to breathe around me now. They all nodded in Union, and he sighed happily. He stared longingly down at me and I smiled up at him.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well, we will leave you to enjoy your home now."

Carlisle ushered everyone out before him and Esme. Esme leaned over kissing Jaspers' cheek tenderly. "I love you." she paused and looked over at me "And you as well Bella. We are not too far away if you need something." she left after flashing one of her classic tender smiles, and within a minute they were all gone.

Only the wind could be heard, pounding against the window. I studied Jasper's features, letting my eyes leak down from the crook of his nose to the curve of his lip. I studied his lips for a moment. I could lightly imagine when he was human, the blood flowing beneath his snow white skin. I pulled my eyes back up to his eyes, seemingly made of liquid gold.

He leaned down slowly, at first only brushing his cold lips against mine. I felt my heart jump, after all this time I still wasn't used to kissing a Vampire. After a few moments, he pressed his lips against mine harder, filled with more Passion than before.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer into me so I could breathe all of him in. I could feel every muscle in my body relax, and my knees shake beneath me. Jasper instinctively wrapped his hands around my waist, and still didn't break the kiss.

I could feel the sparks form between us, it felt like my chest and arms were on fire. At that moment, a part of me was forever with Jasper. I knew that from then on I didn't want to live without him.

Jasper brought me closer to him, as if molding our bodies together. After what seemed like forever, I still hadn't enough but Jasper finally broke the kiss. He tucked my head beneath his chin, panting lightly.

"Bella?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hn?" I answered, letting my head fall onto his perfect chest. My heart stuttered at the sound of my name escaping his lips.

"Is it horrible to say I think I might be falling in love with you?"

I laughed lightly at him, shaking my head. "Is it horrible to say I feel the same way?"

* * *

I'm getting excited about writing again. I know this chapter was short, but I've got to save all the good stuff up for the next Chapter. I'm already picturing how I'm going to wrap this up. And what I want the sequel to be like. You all should also be proud, only one point of view this time.

_Review!_


	11. Devious

If I wrote a Sequel, would you guys even be interested in reading it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight Characters. Or the Robert Frost Poem.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

We had managed to set up all of my things just the way I liked it, but by the time we were finished it was almost midnight. I hoped Charlie wouldn't be mad at her for staying out so late; but we would have to deal with that in the morning. I ended up carrying her home and she fell asleep in my arms.

I leaned over Bella's sleeping form, gently laying her on her bed and adjusting the blanket so it was gently resting over her body. Sweat formed just above her brows, her expression contorted. She whimpered lightly, and I knew she was having a nightmare. I reached down to brush my cold fingertips against her forehead, in attempt to offer her some comfort.

_"Edward...." _she whispered. _"Please. I need you...to..."_ she tossed over in her sleep her leg falling over the side of the bed.

_"Save me...." _

I took a step backwards, staring at her studying her. The words replayed and echoed in my head, breaking me more and more every time. I slammed my eyes shut, feeling my hands shake. How could she be dreaming about him? He left her! He broke her!

I felt a small growl erupt from me, which just sent me over the edge. I turned away from her, feeling my whole body shake. I had to get out of here; this closed space with her was making breathing difficult. I lifted my foot onto the windows ledge, crouching first then springing off.

I could feel the ground sink beneath my feet as I bounded off towards my home. Even though I knew humans can't control there dreams, it didn't make the hurt subside. Shouldn't I be the one in her dreams now? Shouldn't I be the one to save her? After all she was my Bella now.

I sat perched in a tree looking down at the clear path that led to my house. I needed something to distract myself, before I went on a rampage, and messed up worse than I could imagine. I sucked in a deep breath of air, and closed my eyes reciting a poem in my head.

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both And be one traveler, long I stood And looked down one as far as I could To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there Had worn them really about the same,_

I could feel my body starting to calm down. One by one I felt my muscles relax, and my fists unclench.

_And both that morning equally lay In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference._

I opened my eyes, releasing the air I had kept in for so long. My mind still felt cloudy, but I wasn't shaking anymore either. I jumped down, landing about a foot away from my house.

"Jasper?" Alice s' light voice called. Just the familiarity of her voice sounded like music in the wind. I glanced over my shoulder at her. She stood wide eyed, and yet still perfect.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" She followed me into the house as I continued to ignore her.

She sped up a little as I went into my bedroom. She reached out touching my shoulder, causing chills to run through my spine. I turned quickly grabbing her wrists and pulling her body close to mine.

I let out a soft growl, closing the space left between us. My lips hungrily found hers; she struggled against me managing to free herself for a few seconds.

"We can't. Think about Bella, and Edward." I shook my head at her, turning so that I pinned her beneath my body and the bed they insisted on putting in the room. I wasn't trying to think about how Edward or Bella would feel.

I just wanted my pain to be over, I needed comfort, and if it happened to be in the arms of Alice. Well Bella would just have to understand. I continued to kiss her as hard as I could manage, in effort to push away Bella's words.

Alice's palm lay flat across my chest, pushing me away as hard as she could manage. I blinked at her, and scrunched my nose at the girl.

"Just get out!" if Alice wasn't going to help me feel better, then I had no use for her.

"You need to pull yourself together. Using me isn't going to make anything better Jasper. I will always be your friend, but our lives are in two different places now. Bella doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore. You should know that better than anyone else." she turned and began walking away.

"And Jasper?" she called staring at me.

I didn't bring my eyes up to look at her, but I knew she could tell I was listening. "She'll say Yes if you ask." and with those last words she was gone.

The darkness and silence seemed to swallow me as I stood frozen in that spot for sometime. I reached up tracing the outline of my lips, the lips that had tried to take from Alice, the comfort I needed from Bella.

I ran my fingers through my golden hair, falling back onto the bed. It creaked beneath the force and weight of my body. I hadn't wanted to hurt Bella, and I intended not to. I reached down digging through my tan coat pocket. My hand closed around the small blue velvet box.

I brought it close to my face, studying it before flicking the box open. The ring shimmered in the outline of the moonlight. It would look perfect on her finger.

I closed my eyes snapping the box shut, and tucking it away in my pocket. I would make amends in the morning.

**Alice's POV**

I stood in Edward's room, pressing my nose against the window. I breathed heavily, allowing it to fog up the glass before me. Truth be told, I wasn't quite sure if Bella was going to say yes. I wasn't quite certain on anything at the moment.

I smiled lightly as I felt Edward place his hand on my hip, spinning me so I could face him. I buried my face in his neck, taking in the scent of him.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Edward?" I replied snaking my arms around his waist, keeping my eyes closed.

"What happened with Jasper?"

I sighed, ducking out of the embrace and walking to the couch. "You might as well sit down for this one." I told him patting the area next to me.

He nodded and sat down, reaching out so his arms were wrapped firmly around me.

"Well, I had a vision; Jasper was going to hurt himself. Well not exactly himself, but he was going to let his instincts take over. He looked so hurt and upset, and was going to find comfort in killing a human. His eyes were still like ours, but the thirst was different this time Edward." I shuddered as the pictures ran through my head.

"So I went out to stop him, and I met him a little ways from his house. He was shaking, and just sat there in the tree like that for sometime. I studied him Edward, and yet I didn't get a hint as to why he was so upset." I sucked in a deep breath of air, allowing myself to get lost in Edward's golden eyes for a moment.

"Right before I confronted him, I had another vision. He seemed more calm now, almost serene in this one. He was kneeling and held up a ring to Bella. She was crying, and almost looked panicked and sick. It was quite cute may I add. I don't know what he did to change it all of a sudden, but whatever it was he surely wasn't thinking about killing anymore."

Edward nodded, "And what else happened?"

"So, I followed him into his home, he was unresponsive at first until he began....uhm....kissing me." I pulled away from Edward's gaze. "He was possessive, and just looking for comfort. He wasn't thinking straight and I knew it. I pulled away and maybe informed him that if he asked Bella to marrying him she would say yes."

"Maybe?" he questioned, smirking at my discomfort.

"Okay, well I did. And even though I don't know that for certain. She doesn't have a reason to say no."

"Not unless she finds out about him kissing you that is. Hurt or not. He betrayed her."

I glared up at him, "She won't find out Edward."

He nodded and leaned down kissing my forehead. We sat in silence for sometimes, it was almost comforting.

"Edward! It's Bella's birthday soon!" I announced springing up from the couch.

"I have to start planning immediately. I can't believe I almost forgot." I said shaking my head and walking towards the door. I felt Edward's hand tug me back down into his lap.

He chuckled at me, and flashed his famous smile. "Alice it's nearly two in the morning. Can't you at least wait until the sun comes up?"

* * *

Such a devious chapter, and a little bit of Edward and Alice love for a change. Also a bunch of OC things happened, such as Jasper growling. That would never occur in the book. I love it though, it's like a breath of fresh air.

I can say the coming chapters will be nothing like you expect. Chapter 12 should be up very soon. Review please :)


	12. Bella's Birthday

This chapter had been taking me forever. I had most of it written forever ago; but I have found my inspiration well running dry lately. I've found that reading helps that. After reading only the best Paul fanfic ever (makes me want to write my own.) I am writing some more.

And I'm giddy for the sequel, the thoughts are bubbling roughly in my head. I'm attempting to write them down as they come.

I've also come to the realization, I don't make the characters think enough. Silly I know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the twilight characters.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed pulling me out of bed. "You must hurry. We have a long day ahead of us." she added pushing me towards the bathroom.

I stumbled around rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Alice, what time is it?"

"Oh nearly Seven o'clock." she replied

"In the morning?!?" I exclaimed, my eyes wide in horror. I didn't have time for this, I felt dead tired after staying up so late helping Jasper. Speaking of Jasper, I hadn't seen him since Alice pulled me out of bed.

"Of course Silly. We can't let you sleep your birthday away." she grinned at me shutting the bathroom door before I could reply.

I stared at myself in the mirror, feeling a bit dumbfounded. I reached up finger combing through my brown hair, had I forgotten it was my birthday? I leaned closer studying my reflection. I tugged at my own cheeks, pinching them beneath my index and thumb fingers. I watched as the blood rushed to them, and sighed.

I was another year older, eighteen to be exact. I was indeed not as old as Jasper, which gave me some kind of comfort.

"Alice?" I questioned, turning the water on splashing some on my face.

"Yes, Bella?" she replied clearly still waiting on the other side of the door.

"Where's Jasper?"

"His house I suppose. Don't worry, you'll see him later."

_'His house?'_ I thought my brows furrowing together. _'What in the world is he doing there?'_ I laughed lightly at my thoughts.

_'Well it is his own house after all, but I didn't expect him to want to be there all the time right away. I was just getting used to waking up to him.'_ I sighed at myself before changing into the clothes that Alice left me, and opened the bathroom door.

She grinned at me, grabbing a hold of my hand and leading me outside. "We have alot to do today Bella. And since it took you forever in that bathroom, we are already behind schedule."

"Alice, late for what exactly?"

She giggled as she started up the car. "Your party of course."

"And my party is starting at nine in the morning?" I asked cocking my head to the side looking a little dumbfounded.

"Well Bella, it's a little unconventional, but we're going to go shopping for your presents. Well the ones from me and Edward anyway." Alice informed me, as we smoothly pulled

"Why exactly?" I said turning my body to look out of the window as the trees turned into green blurs. I assumed we were heading to Seattle; obviously there was any time for Alice to take me somewhere extravagant. I sighed in relief, no Paris this week.

Alice chuckled nervously, "Well you know with all that's been going on lately. With us fighting and building Jasper's new house, it just slipped my mind. And I didn't think of it until last night. So this is how I'm going to make it up to you."

"You know Alice, I forgot myself. You don't have to make it up to me." I told her turning to study her expression.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, taking her eyes off the road letting them meet my own. "Bella hush. You know that would never happen."

I returned my attention to the window, yawning lightly; it really was too early for this. I squinted drawing a pretend line as we barely passed the border to La Push.

I could have sworn for a moment, I saw a blurs of brown. I assumed the pack were making there morning rounds. I smiled to myself; it had been quite awhile since I seen Jake. Actually it had been a few months, I'm not even sure if he knew about me and Jasper.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella. Anything." She said softly, I could hear the light smile in her voice.

"What made you want to be with Edward and not Jasper?" the question shot a pain through my heart, but I had to know.

She shifted and her grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Oh Bella. It's a very long story."

"We've got time. It's awhile before we get to Seattle."

Alice sighed pressing harder on the gas. "Are you sure you want to go through this?"

"Mhm. I need to know Alice." I paused sucking in some air. "Please."

Alice sighed letting her shoulders drop and her foot pressed down harder against the gas petal once more. The car purred beneath her, "It's not like I wasn't happy with Jasper, because for the longest time I was."

"I saw him in my vision that day, along with the Cullen s as you may know. A part of me assumed that we were meant to be, me and Jasper. And now I'm starting to think I was wrong. Maybe I was just meant to bring him to the Cullen s house, to provide a better life for him. He was never meant to be on his own, he helped complete the family. I couldn't picture it without him." She paused, and smiled seeming to stare off into space. I chewed on my lip, examining her expression. I assumed she was reflecting on memories they had together.

"Maybe you were never meant for Edward, but meant for Jasper instead. I think there is a purpose of this life we live now. Even though it may have been a mess in the beginning."

I cringed lightly at her words, it hadn't seemed that way two years ago when I joined this family. I felt distinctly like Edward was mine, and Jasper was hers.

"And that purpose would be?" I shifted uncomfortably in the seat. These questions had been sitting in the back of my mind for so long. This was the only chance I would get for an answer.

"It took us awhile to figure things out Bella. I think you're better suited for Jasper than I ever was. Now that he's with you, he's got fire in his eyes. Edward and I think that I was meant to bring Jasper to the Cullen's, and Edward was meant to bring you into our family. So you my dear Bella could meet Jasper."

"Oh." was all I managed to squeak out. _'In a way, they might be right; but if they were thinking about anyone but themselves, wouldn't it feel so wrong? At the time I mean. It should have felt so wrong.'_ I could feel my mood darken at my own thoughts. I was going to have a rough birthday.

"Oh look. We're here!" Alice exclaimed joyfully, she easily slid into the parking space and was out of the car before I even took my seatbelt off.

I sighed; she was way too excited about this for my own good.

"What exactly will we be getting here Alice?" I questioned and I slammed he car door shut behind me. I quickened my pace to catch up to her, falling into step as she slowed down.

"Oh, whatever you would like Bella." she turned to study me. My eyebrow rose, as devious thoughts passed through my head.

"Or whatever I make you like. Whichever one ends you up with more presents." she grinned at me, and before I had a chance to answer she was pushing me into the stores dressing room.

"Now Bella, you wait here it will make things less difficult." I cocked my head to the side a little confused at her words.

Alice sighed, "Bella, if you stay here and I pick everything for you to try on Out. Then it will make it easier, because you can't protest."

I glared at the girl, folding my arms over my chest. "Fine Alice. Whatever."

Before I could blink twice, she was back shifting the clothes gracefully into my arms. There were assortments of colors. Possibly every color ever invented. I groaned and sighed deeply closing the dressing room door.

I studied my reflection in the mirror just as I had done the morning. I suppose I was looking for any sign of anything to protest to the party. My brows knit together, and my shoulders slumped. Sadly I could find no excuse.

I peeled my clothes from my body, slipping on the first outside. Alice had picked out white slacks that fitted the lean curves of my legs. I felt the corners of my mouth tug into a deep smile. They had a plus; it made my legs look a million miles long. I looked down at the pile of Clothes. She picked out a pale blue silk top. It had a u cut neckline, with short sleeves. Again. Perfect.

Each moment that passed it became harder to protest against this shopping. Alice only had my best interest at heart and picked out clothes that flattered me. I walked out of the dressing room, to model for Alice. She grinned at me, and signaled for me to give her a spin. I did as asked and was pleased as her grin got bigger, if that was even possible.

We repeated this process through what felt like a hundred and fifty outfits. Although, I was hoping I was exaggerated. I ended up settling on everything Alice had picked. It ended up being at least a dozen dresses, to her protest some sweatpants and pajamas, some very nice dress up clothes.

I sighed in content as we shoved the last of the twenty bags in the back of Alice's car. She still had that goofy grin plastered to her face.

"Bella are you sure you got everything you want?" Alice asked cheerfully as I slid into the passenger seat.

"I'm quite sure Alice. And you know what. I actually had fun." I chuckled as we pulled out back to Forks.

We sat in silence for the rest of the way. I glanced down at the clock, revealing it was almost a quarter to seven. I gasped lightly; apparently I had no sense of time anymore. We pulled around the curve leading to the familiar driveway. I glanced out of the window, it looked the same. No foreign decoration, and the quiet hum yet silence hung in the air.

"No decoration?" I asked turning my attention to Alice. She giggled wagging her finger at me, holding a blindfold out with her other hand.

"Bella, don't underestimate me. Put this on and I'll pick you out an outfit to change into." she informed me, immediately rummaging through the bags. She settled on the outfit I first tried on.

"Ugh. Why is everything so difficult with you Cullen's?" I wrinkled my nose, and tied the blindfold. I felt my senses dull immediately. _'Uh-oh. This could never be good. Accident prone Bella blindfolded. I am going to get in alot of trouble tonight. I can feel it already.'_ I scoffed at my own thoughts.

I felt the passenger side door open; I hadn't even heard Alice get out. A gust of cold air brushed over me as her hand gingerly gripped mine.

"Don't fall Bella. Please." she pleaded with me helping me into the house.

I felt my feet meet with the hardwood, and immediately began to relax. In a house full of Vampires, nothing bad could happen right? My mind flashed back to my last birthday. Jasper had tried to kill me over a Paper cut. I shuddered at this and shook my head in attempt to clear my head.

"Something wrong?" I heard Alice ask, as she pushed me into the bathroom.

"No, nothing." I said absent mindlessly. I fiddled with the clothes in my arms before shutting the door.

"By the way Bella, you can take the blindfold off now." she followed with a giggle. "But you have to put it back on before you get out."

I changed into the clothes she handed me. I studied my reflection in the full length mirror. My long brown hair falling into gentle waves. It reminded me much of the LaPush beach waves. I took a step back, suddenly I felt like a little girl dressing in her mothers clothes.

"Alice. I'm not coming out." I said my lower lip poking out in full protest. I folded my arms over my chest, backing away from the door. I don't know what triggered these waves of emotions but whatever it was I wanted it to go away.

"Isabella Swan. You are coming out this instant. You look beautiful," she paused tapping her foot impatient. She must have been doing it pretty hard too considering I could hear it from inside the bathroom. "I will come in and get you if I have to."

I groaned loud enough to sound like it echoed through the silent house. It was followed by an exasperated sigh. I opened the door, swinging it open to glare full on with Alice.

"Who spit in your sugar?" she asked scrunching her nose at my sudden foul mood.

"Let's just get this over with." I handed over the blindfold allowing her to re-tie it. I grumbled some silent protests under my breath, only to be lead back through the house.

"Well Grumpy. Happy Birthday!" she announced without very much cheer. She tugged the blindfold allowing it to fall to the floor.

I blinked allowing my eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. It had a low shimmering tone to it, obviously from the candles. The scent of Vanilla burned clearly, hovering in the space. The large windows were also a great asset. It was a clear night in Forks, much to my surprise and the moonlight was already spilling it.

All of our shadows seemed to do a Tango against the floors and walls. I glanced around; they had transformed the house seemingly in a day. The sofas were replaced with giant throw pillows. They were scattered along the floor, in a half circle. The pillows were an arrangement of ginger through burnt orange through lavender colors.

There was a small black table about four inches off the ground. It was covered in an almost sheer table cloth, though no food was on it. I felt a slow smile and blush creep onto my face. The place was absolutely breath taking, not that I had expected any less.

I felt someone grab my hand, holding it tenderly in there own. My eyes trailed up the familiar chest. I gazed at him through my lashes. I truly did feel like a little girl, having her fairytale come true. And maybe I was starting to get lucky, apparently my happy ending included a prince charming.

"Do you like it?" there was a hopeful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I could see his chest tighten as he held his breath in anticipation of my answer.

"Do I like it?" I mocked him lightly feeling a grin spread from ear to ear. "I love it! It's only the most beautiful thing in the world." I released his hand throwing my arms around his neck.

_'Besides you of course.'_ but I decided to keep my thoughts to myself. He stumbled backward, but quickly regained his composure and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad." he murmured huskily into my ear. I could feel his cool breath play across my neck. I shuddered feeling emotions curl into my stomach. I felt simply electrified and heated to the core. My eyes glazed over, I could get lost with him forever.

Someone cleared there throat pulling me back into reality. My whole body burned as I blushed fiercely. I let go of Jasper, "Uh...Sorry." I said ducking my head lightly avoiding all eye contact.

"Well, shall we begin eating?" Esme asked after a few awkward moments.

It was mostly for my benefit, the eating part I mean. Jasper lead me into the living room, and I half snuggled into him and the pillows. I wondered if they would humor me with actually eating real food this time.

Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett went to get the food out of the kitchen. Edward and Carlisle took there places around me and Jasper. A soft smile was placed on my lips and I motioned with my head at Edward. We hadn't spoken much since all this started, and well maybe it was for the best.

Carlisle's genuine smile met my own, a certain twinkle in his golden eyes, maybe even a hint of a laugh playing along his lips. I pulled my eyes away; I was getting too perceptive for my own good.

One by one Emmett then Esme then Alice then Rosalie they filed out of the kitchen. Each held something different. Rosalie leaned down to place the southwestern style salad in front of me. She seemed to lose her footing and the salad went toppling into my lap. I squealed, partly from the hot food, and partly for my new outfit.

Jasper glared daggers at her, as I gathered the remnants of the salad and placed them back into the bowl.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry." she chimed not missing a bit.

"It's alright Rosalie. Everyone makes mistakes. I guess." I half heartedly managed to smile up at her. Only to attempt to cover a sigh and a raise of an eyebrow. Sure humans had mistakes. Vampires rarely had them.

"I'll help you clean up." Alice announced standing up.

"No. It's my fault. I'll help her." Rosalie announced reaching down for my forearm. She helped me up and move around the table. She led me up the stairs to her room. I held back a shudder feeling the goose bumps forming on my arms. Nothing good could come of this I was sure of it.

"You can wear something of mine." her voice was hollow of any emotion. I sucked in some air, trying to study her expression from the corner of my eye. Her mask. Her facade. It was unbreakable.

I nodded at her silently as she stopped at the door way. I walked in opening the closet. I absently thumbed through her clothes. She had remarkable taste, not that I was looking for anything stunning. Infact, I was really looking for anything at all. I paused on a black pencil a line skirt and a red top. I would still dress formal to please Alice after all, it was the least I could do to repay her.

_'This is all for them. I won't let her...'_ my thoughts were abruptly cut short at Rosalie. She snorted, and I shuddered involuntarily. Her breath tickled the back of my neck. Somehow it felt hot, actually everything felt hot. I was sure my body was the color of a tomato by now.

I attempted to shake off the feeling, making my way through Rosalie. She had her own private bathroom, and I changed in there. I peeled the sticky pants then removed the shirt from my body. I replaced them with Rosalie's clothes, which had a snug fit. I didn't bother looking in the mirror.

I pulled open the bathroom door, my eyes meeting with Rosalie's. I stumbled back; her eyes were darker than I remembered. I gulped loudly, dropping the food stained clothes from my arms. My breath turned a little ragged, and my heart started to pound.

"You didn't think I brought you up here to be nice to you did you?" she followed with a small fit of laughter. It felt like the room was spinning, her musical laughter engulfing me.

"Oh no no no Bella. Don't be quite so naive. You see. I infact still have a distaste for you." she began circling me, reaching out and curving a piece of my hair around her fingers. She laughed some more.

"You see sweet dear Bella. You leave a nasty taste in my mouth. And I don't like it at all." her every word laced with malice. She clicked her tongue, giving time for the words to set in.

My body stiffened, was she going to kill me? My eyes grew wide, and all alarms going off in my head. As much fear had struck me, I couldn't even make my legs move. Maybe I was becoming brain dead.

"Humph. You think things are so perfect with you and Jasper don't you?" she stopped in front of me, placing two fingers under my chin. She lifted my head up so I could stare into her eyes once more.

"Well Isabella darling. They are nowhere near close. See you," her hand fell from my chin to poke me in the chest. She did it quite hard too, I imagined my bone vibrating. "You ticked him off the other day."

She grinned at my dumbfounded expression. "And well he was looking for some comfort I suppose. Since his poor wittle Bella left him hurt and in pain." she grinned at me this time, but it wasn't a happy grin more like a devious one.

"And he found comfort in the arms of our dear Alice." her tongue flicked over her lips.

I glared at her feeling my fists clench at my side. My body began to shake lightly, as so many emotions coursed through my veins. "You re a liar!" I yelled as loud as I could. If the vampires downstairs couldn't hear us earlier, they sure could now.

She laughed in my face, bending over to clutch her abdomen. "Oh dear after all that's happened don't you think you should believe what we say?" she asked after she recovered from her little fit.

"Jasper wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't..." I began to feel numb, my heart pounding in my chest. I chanted the words over and over in my head attempting to convince myself. The tears pooled behind my eyes as my head fell down. I slammed my eyes shut, digging my fingernails into my palm.

I was Isabella Swan, I was too proud to cry over this. Something so trivial like Rosalie's words. She was trying to poison everything from the beginning.

"Right on time." Rosalie gracefully made her way to the door. She slammed her shoulder harshly into Jasper's before exiting swiftly. Jasper quickly made his way over to me, unaffected by Rosalie at all. Her cold and calming hands reached out and squeezed my shoulders.

I tilted my head up, allowing a tear to fall. I hadn't bothered to wipe it away; I needed confirmation from Jasper that Rosalie was lying. I frantically searched his face, although it remained emotionless. I settled on his eyes burying myself in them. I gasped lightly, although they held no betrayal of emotion either. It all seemingly clicked. The fact Jasper wasn't with me when I woke up. The way Alice faultered for a moment when I asked where he was.

I could feel my heart break again and I felt like crying out in agonizing pain. "You kissed her. You found comfort in her." I said breathlessly. I was only confirming what we both already knew.

"Bella, I can explain." his face contorted into what seemed to almost mirror my pain.

I shrugged out of his grip turning my head away. "I doubt anything you've got to say will make it better Jasper." I whispered feeling my arms wrap around myself. It was my I'm trying to be a big girl pose. I was trying not to breakdown in front of him. I had not wanted his comfort at this point.

"Look, I was hurt. You were dreaming, and you called out his name." he paused trying anyway he could to capture my eyes. "You called out his name." he repeated.

My eyes glazed over, and I imagined what it would feel like to be drained of all the blood in my body. He reached out and brushed the tips of his fingers against my cheek. I flinched at the contact, feeling the burning sensation where his fingers were.

"Don't touch me Jasper." I felt my voice deepen in effort to mask all the pain. "You want to know what I was dreaming about?" I asked pulling my eyes towards him. I was hoping my eyes would feel cold.

He nodded solemnly playing with the hem of his pants.

"You were dying. And I was cradling you in my arms." I felt the tears start to pool once more. Damn. I knew my cold facade couldn't last forever. "Blood was everywhere Jasper. It felt like the smell of your blood was permanently burned into my skin forever. Your breathing was minimum to none, and I could smell the flames from the forest. The killer was going to come back. _To burn you_."

My lips pressed into a hard line before I spoke. "And I don't know why you re taking me calling out his name such a big deal. Unless it's out of context." I glared at him ever so slightly as I made my way around him. I ducked under his arm in his effort to catch me and pull me into a hug or something even slightly meaningful. I knew he let me slip through his grasp, but I didn't care right now.

I felt every ounce of control drain from my body. I had to get out of here soon. "I was calling to Edward because I didn't know who else could save you Jasper. I love you. I didn't want to feel you truly die in my arms. Or rather wait for the killer to come back and rip you from me." My back was to him now as I made my way down the hallway. I had no time to dwell on the fact that I just told Jasper that I loved him. I supposed I would wallow in this later, among other things.

He trailed closely behind like a lost puppy. If all this drama wasn't happen at this very moment, then maybe I would admire the irony of this situation. "My exact words were;_ 'Edward. I don't know what to do. He's dying. I need you to save me and Jasper. I can't live without him. Please._' Now you Jasper. You tell me if I was calling out to him in a romantic way."

I kept walking, never daring to look behind me. I felt as if the world was weighing heavy on my shoulders. The footsteps still trailed behind me, adding a soft echo to my own.

"At least let me drive you home..." Jasper whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. If I hadn't been hoping for his voice, despite all that had happened, his words would have been lost in the wind.

His voice dripping with all his unspoken words. The ones I never gave him time to say. I squeezed my eyes shut stopping dead in my tracks. Half of my heart, figuratively of course, plunged around in my chest begging me to forgive him. My mind and body battled with each other there in that driveway. I stood in the same spot for awhile, just looking like a fool.

"No." I finally growled out and continued walking. I expected him to pursue me, but I was going somewhere he wasn't welcomed. However the footsteps never continued, and when I felt I was safe distance from the Cullen house. I broke into a run, in attempt to escape the horrible memories of tonight.

_"Thanks for ruining another birthday Jasper."_ I whispered to myself. I kept running and running until my breath turned jagged and rough. I could feel the hot salty tears drip down my face like a waterfall, and this time I didn't try to stop them.

* * *

You all should be quite proud of me, this is the longest chapter I've written and actually been proud of. I feel so lazy right now, since it's almost 2:30 in the morning. I definitely don't want to read over this. So I don't think I'm going to.

:) Eventually I will read and correct any errors in this chapter. But now I'm just eager to put it out.

Anyhow review please.


	13. Quality Quileute Time

Looking for a Beta reader is exhausting. I have yet to give up, but I'm quite picky and no one seems to say what I want them to say. Silly I know. So I'm going back over and fixing up Chapters 1-10 on my own for now.

And I want to know everyone's opinions on Bella becoming a Vampire. Why/why not.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own the twilight characters. But Maybe Paul's heart a little ;)

* * *

**Bella's POV**

There I stood, out of breath and probably looking really tattered. I ended up hiking the form fitting skirt up to mid thigh in attempt to make running easier. The shirt looked a little off, as if I had been attacked. The heels Alice had gotten me were now being carried in my arms.

I wasn't sure if I was in Quileute territory yet, but I knew I was getting there. Surely I was out of my mind anyway, trying to walk all the way out to La Push. Maybe Laurent would come back from the dead, and put me out of my misery.

I shook my head and attempted to concentrate on the path laid in front of me. The under brush crunched beneath my feet; but at this point I was too tired to even be scared of the noises. I'm entirely sure worse things have happened to me than being attacked by some forest creature.

I focused entirely on my thoughts and the dark forest than on my aching feet. Truly how did hikers do it? I'm sure it had only been an hour and I was already exhausted. Well camping and hiking is off my list of things to do in the future.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar husky voice call out breaking me from my thoughts. I shuddered lightly and stopped walking to peek over my shoulder. I was relieved I had finally run into one of them.

"Paul." I said turning around to face him. I ran my fingers through my hair in a weak attempt to fix myself.

"God. You look like you just jumped outta bed. Dressed up. And went hiking through the woods." He smirked lightly folding his arms over his bare chest. "You look awful to say the least."

I rolled my eyes at him, well atleast he didn't hate me anymore. We hadn't exactly hit it off the first time we met.

"And where ya been? Jake's been worried sick. You haven't been to the reservation in months."

"I'm here now aren't I?" I said motioning to myself giving him a weak attempt at a smile.

"Jake would have a heart attack if he found you like this. You should be lucky I'm on Patrol." He said shifting his weight to the other leg and letting his arms fall.

"Lucky?" I scoffed. "I'd rather run into a vampire."

He glared at me for a minute before grinning. "Well in that case. We could play Vampire." and winked at me.

I groaned just what I needed. "Shut up Paul. Just take me to Jake."

"As you wish." he said brushing past me and leading the way back to the reservation.

"Can't you just like explode into your Wolf self and give me a doggy back ride?" I said suppressing a light laugh.

"I could. But after the doggy remark I can't." he said sourly.

"Paul. I came here from the Cullen's. Jake would carry me." I whined. Wait. Had I really stooped to whining? Well desperate times called for desperate Measures.

"I'm not Jake." he reminded me.

"Obviously." I mumbled as we walked the rest of the way in silence.

We entered the clearing, and I suddenly became familiar with my surroundings once more. We were close to Billy's house which gave me some comfort. Also knowing the fact that Jasper couldn't step one foot on the reservation made my insides jump with joy. Yet all at the same time I scowled at his name bitterly. My heart seemed to turn to liquid in my chest. I still couldn't hate him. Or Edward either for that matter. I never would no matter what they did or said.

I rubbed my temples; my frequent mood swings were taking a toll on my head. I felt as if my brain was thudding against my skull trying to break lose. I imagined Jasper's soothing touch, and instantly my body tensed. My eyes lazily closed, trying to make myself from feeling anything else.

Paul turned abruptly, and I bumped into his bare chest. My eyes flew up, and I chewed on the inside of my lip. He grunted and looked annoyed to say the least. I was never going to get lost in thought around him again.

"You should really clean up first. I don't want Jake to go into shock and overreact over you." Paul mumbled and started to walk away. I assumed he was going to return back to his shift that I had interrupted.

I nodded as if he could see that anyway. I heaved myself back up from the ground and slipped the heels back onto my aching feet. I pulled the skirt back down and adjusted it brushing off any stains. I adjusted my top accordingly and finger combed through my own hair. I ran the back of my hand across my face.

Hopefully I had removed any traces of me being in distress and sweating. And if luck was actually on my side, my eyes would be less puffy and red by now too.

I knocked on the Black's door, and a part of me silently prayed neither of them would be home.

Billy answered, and looked a little shocked to see me. "Bella. Come in. Jake's asleep in his room."

I nodded at him, feeling my throat run dry. I imagined my vocal chords shriveling up and dying inside my throat.

"How have you been?" he asked making some kind of small talk to break the awkward silence.

My eyes fell to floor in hopes he would believe my lie. "Really good. What about you?"

"About the same. How's Charlie?" he asked leading me to the hallway.

"He's good too." I answered respectfully, even though we both knew he already knew.

He nodded and motioned for me to go to Jake's room. I had been here before and it's not like we needed parental supervision. I opened the door and poked my head in, and seeing my Jake laying down and snoring peacefully. I crept in tiptoeing and closing the door behind me.

I reached down giving his arm a good shake. I quickly recoiled my hand, mentally smacking myself. It's not like I was scared to touch him now but when he was hurt in the battle with the newborns. I realized he wasn't indestructible; he just looked like a fragile little boy now.

He opened one of his eyes slowly, grumbling and allowing them to adjust to the dark room. He quickly shot up noticing it was me.

"Bella?" he called out his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Yeah it's me Jake." I replied weakly. I chewed on the inside of my lip to keep myself from telling him that he could go back to sleep; but sadly he couldn't. I can't turn to anyone else.

He motioned for me to come sit down on his bed, and still looked a little confused.

"Bella it's nighttime and your birthday. Why are you here?" he said scratching the back of his head. "Not that I'm not excited to see you or anything. But I mean...Yeah...well...Yeah." he added quickly fumbling with his words.

I sighed leaning over and resting my head on his shoulder. The heat was radiating from his body and relaxed every muscle in my tiny frame. I could feel the calm aura wash over me and my lids became heavy. I fought the sleep away as much as my weak body would allow.

"Jake. Never say the word birthday to me ever again." I informed actually processing what he said.

I peeled off my high heels, while he was still trying to analyze what was wrong. I sighed and crawled into his bed lying down. I hadn't needed Jacob's consent to stay the night. I was eighteen, and it was my day. I would do as I pleased, even if it meant dealing with my dad later.

He settled in down next to me and pulled me into his chest. I knew Jake meant no harm, and I wasn't in the mood to protest anyway.

"Mind explaining?" he whispered to me resting his chin on the top of my head. His warmth encircled me and clouded my brain.

"Jasper kissed Alice..." I whispered as my words were shortly followed with a Yawn.

He chuckled at me and my brows furrowed in confusion. Why was Jake laughing at my pain? And then it hit me.

"Me and Jasper are or were together." I informed him. "I don't quite know anymore."

Goodness it really had been a long time since I seen him. I had lost touch with him since the battle with Victoria. I silently promised myself to never let it happen again.

"Oh." was all he managed to squeak out. "What happened with Edward?"

"Oh. Well he cheated with Alice. Something about them being meant for each other." I said rubbing my eyes.

"And then you went to the arms over another bloodsucker?" Jake asked.

I wasn't sure if he was accidentally being rude, but what could I expect? I knew what he was thinking. I was foolish for turning to another one after I had already been hurt by one of them. Though his opinion was quite biased considering he wanted more than friendship from me.

"It's not even like that. Shut up Jake."

The air settled around us, and the silence set in. The room felt tense as he lay there next to me. His tight muscle felt rigid around my body. I absent mindlessly drew circles with my finger on his arm in attempt to calm him. In a way Jacob was my protector. I ran to him when I was hurt. He seemed to sear my heart back together with his warmth.

Jacob was really the only person I could trust. Angela was nice and all, but I couldn't very well tell her everything. Editing the story would take to much work. Jake was all I had in a way he held me together. I leaned in closer to me pressing my body more firmly against his.

I mentally scolded myself; I knew I couldn't toy with my best friend like this. I wiggled a little, but it was too late he had settled into our closeness. I sucked in some deep breaths of air, and tried to focus on something else.

"And it ruined my birthday. It was very much like last year. Only this time I didn't try to get killed by him. Only betrayed." I could feel the tears pool behind my eyes as I replayed the night in my head.

My whole body screamed with pain. In a way I would have almost preferred the physical pain rather than this mental torture. I buried my face into Jacob's chest, attempting to scare away the darkness with his warmth.

Jake shifted around. "I'm sorry Bells." he whispered rubbing my back soothingly.

"There are so many secrets in the Cullen house Jake. And I always find them out the most painful way. I wish I was strong like you," I whispered. "Then I could deal with anything."

I felt like a baby now, and it was Jake's turn to take care of me. It was funny how things turned out; he was more responsible than I could ever hope to be. He was always there for me when I needed him. He picked up my life for me when I was useless. I felt the hot tears fall down my face. I couldn't stop this time, and I just sobbed into his chest.

Jake's body seemed to stiffen more than it already was, but I knew he wouldn't move away. His arms circled and pulled me tighter. I held my breath for a moment, but the sobs didn't stop. They became this deafening echoing throaty noise.

Jake was clueless and I could tell. I had never been broken Bella towards him. Well okay. I had never been breakdown Bella in front of him. He let me cry for what seemed like hours.

My sobs finally stopped and I let the silence surround us. I pulled my face away from his chest gasping for air, and I was more tired than ever.

"And no offense Bella but you stink." he said wrinkling his nose.

I knew that comment was coming sooner or later. We both laughed for a long time, and actually it was one of the genuine laughs. Jacob's smoldering brown eyes gleamed even in the dark. He was actually happy, and I was glad for that. The joy seemed to spread.

"Hey Jake. You want to know something?" I asked grinning at him. He was truly my best friend. And he was the one person who hadn't actually failed me.

"Sure." he replied lazily, his eyes were closed again.

"You re like a really good chocolate."

His eyes snapped open, and the goofy grin was back. "Why is that Bells? Because you needed me like you need a delicious truffle."

I laughed lightly. "No because you re nice and strong on the outside. Like thick layer of chocolate on the outside. But smooth and gooey on the inside. Like a juicy teddy bear."

We sat there grinning and laughing at each other like two little kids that had just found some kind of mysterious treasure. Finally Jake broke the silence.

"Hey Bells?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Yes Jake?"

The smile slowly crept back onto his face. The dimples poked out on his cheeks.

"Did you just hit on me?"

That comment was followed by another round of laughter.

"Jacob Black. You're the bestest best friend in the world."

"I know. You know what they say. Once you go Jacob Black, you'll never go back." he winked at me still grinning like a little boy.

It was hard to imagine him as a little boy now. He was massive, and towered over most guys twice his age. He was sixteen, and yet I still felt like the child in all of this.

I rolled my eyes rolling over. "Goodnight dork." I whispered feeling my body give into what it wanted most right now. Sleep.

"Whoa. You re spending the night?" he asked suddenly confused again.

I ignored him and just fell into a deep sleep. I would deal with Jake, Billy and my father whenever I woke up. Right now I just wanted to be alongside my best friend and to swap reality with dreamland.

_I stood there a little dumbfounded; I was in Jasper's house. It looked so bright now; it must have been one of those good days in Forks. Jasper came into view smiling pleasantly he was holding something close to him. Was that a baby?_

_I looked a little confused, where had he gotten a baby from? He came closer trading the baby off to me. I accepted as he planted a chaste kiss on my temple. I moved the blanket to the side revealing the baby's face._

_He looked perfect, like a pleasant little captivating angel. Infact I was sure he was an angel. He blinked up at me reaching his little hand up. His hands weren't warm or cold. His fingers grazed my cheek then neck. I smiled and cooed at him, cradling him close to my chest._

_I rocked the little infant and hummed slightly. He had a little bit of golden brain hair spilling from his scalp. I walked closer to the window, as if to offer the outside world a glimpse of this perfection. I couldn't very well keep this all to myself that would be selfish._

_"He's remarkable isn't he?" Jasper whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist._

_"He's more than that." I said my eyes never leaving the little boys face. "Way more than that."_

I shot up from the bed frantically searching around the room. I ran my hands over my face attempting to clear my body of the cold sweat. It wasn't even a bad dream, maybe borderline pleasant. But that baby looked so much like me and Jasper it was frightening.

I fell back so that I was lying down once more._ 'Stranger things have happened I guess.'_ I thought sourly. At this moment, I didn't want to even think about this mystery baby. I turned my head expecting to be greeted by Jake. But I was alone.

I shrugged it off, it was either his shift or well truth is I didn't really care. I flopped over so I was on my stomach snuggling into his pillow. It smelled just like Jake did. A husky forest. I rolled my eyes lightly at myself. Husky forest? If there even was such a thing.

I attempted to snuggle deeper into the hollow warmth as I heard the door creak open. I quickly slammed my eyes shut hoping not to be caught awake.

"Bells move over." Jake said shuffling himself back into the bed.

I groaned in reply but reluctantly did as asked. And it was ironic that I was here like this with Jacob. The same Jacob Black that broke my hand when I punched him for kissing me. I smirked lightly but it was shielded from the outside world by the Pillow.

"My dad talked to Charlie."

I looked up raising a brow at him. I was surprised Jake wasn't dead yet. I looked down at his exposed Russet skin. Now I guess the reality hit me. I was laying here. In Jacobs Bed. In Jacobs House. In LaPush. In forbidden vampire territory. With a half naked werewolf. This probably hadn't gone over well with dad.

"Billy explained it all to him. He's fine."

Or maybe it had gone well? Surely either way he must've been on his way to come get me.

"He also said stay as long as you like."

I sighed in contentment. He obviously meant Billy said I could stay as long as I like. My dad wouldn't let his eighteen year old daughter stay alone with a boy. Let alone another teenage boy with raging hormones. And in the same bed too. He didn't want to become a grandpa too early.

"Charlie I mean. I guess my dad agreed too." Jake added and shrugged which in turn moved the whole bed.

I rolled over and threw my hands up in frustration.

"I give up!" I cried out.

Jake turned his head to peer over at me. He must've thought I was going insane. Hell I probably was. If only he knew the thoughts that rampaged through my head sometimes. It was enough to drive me up the wall as well as thirteen other people.

"Forget about it." I said closing my eyes once more and waving my hand at him. "Oh and Jake what time is it?"

"Six." his words slurred, sleep was obviously plaguing him again.

"Six what?"

"Six in the afternoon Bells. Sheesh. Use your brain lately?" he muttered, his voice filled with the faintest hint of annoyance.

"What day is it Jake?" I asked growing impatient. Maybe if he had just handed over this information willingly, then I wouldn't have to spend all this time dragging it out of him.

"Thursday. Now go back to sleep. So I can go to sleep." he snapped and rolled over pinning me beneath his arm.

I let out a noise that sounded like a groan and a growl. Mostly in frustration. Not only had I spent two days sleeping. I would most likely spend a third one sleeping too. I felt a slow smile crawl onto my lips. I hope Jasper was worried sick by now. Alice couldn't see me in her visions when I was with Jake. So they were probably jumping to the worst conclusions ever. Perfect. He deserved all that he was getting now, well atleast for the time being.

I closed my eyes and this time I didn't welcome any dreams. I was in no mood to see the babies face. I felt Jake's leg fold over my own and snoring followed soon after. Why did it have to be so easy for them to go back to sleep? I sighed and managed to wiggle around to a position that was comfortable for me.

I heard the door creak open once more and I kept my eyes closed. I was really hoping it was Billy and not one of the....

"Jake! You dog you!" Quil burst out followed by a fit of laughter.

I groaned wiggling again so my elbow was in Jake's ribcage. I elbowed him as hard as I could in attempt to wake him up. I was not going to be the only one awake for this.

"And Bella. Looks like you finally came to your senses." Embry added joining Quil in the laughter.

"Was Jake actually right about the whole. Once you go Jacob Black you never go back.'" Jared added.

I could tell they were enjoying this. Well I think I could deal with these three as long as the other four didn't come. Collin and Brady were the worst. I remember once they followed me and Jake around all day, pretending to be another couple and making kissing noises every five seconds.

Jake stirred from all the noise but didn't seem to wake up. He flipped over and twisted his arm to bring me tighter to his chest.

'Just great. Just great.' I thought to myself but still managed to keep my eyes closed. From the inside of my lids the situation felt less embarrassing and more bearable.

"I wonder how far he got." Embry said and the whole room got silent until they busted out laughing.

I felt my whole body grow red and everything became unbearably hot. I knew I was overreacting but it felt like I couldn't breathe. I started wiggling and flipping around and managed to flip myself and Jake off the bed in the frustrating process.

"Looks like she heard us." Embry said through there little bits of laughter. I of course didn't seem to see the funny side of things.

I sat on top of Jake's broad chest and looked up glaring at all three of them. They truly were just like dumb teenage boys.

"Don't you all have somewhere to be?" I grumbled folding my arms over my chest.

"Well Sam has called a meeting over at his house. So we are here for Jake; but from the looks of things. He's obviously having too good of a time to be bothered."

"Shut up. Nothing happened!" I insisted blushing fiercely at all the things they were implying.

I wasn't that type of girl with anyone. Or was I? I never really had the chance to know. Edward was the only real boyfriend I had, and things were limited to none with us. Jasper was my second real boyfriend, and we barely kissed. We were now just becoming openly affecting.

Jake opened his eyes and stared up at me. Suddenly I felt his chest rumble beneath me. Shortly he was joined on in the fit of laugher with everyone else. The small room was going to be the death of me. My body burned and I was sure my face was bright red. I attempted to concentrate putting all my weight onto the giant boys chest beneath me.

I knew they didn't have secret so the pack would have found out anyway; but it was far less embarrassing when I wasn't present for it.

"Hey guys give us a minute. And we'll be out." Jacob informed them.

"Trying to give it to her one last time Jake?" Embry winked and nudged Quil in the ribs. "Get it!" he grinned goofily.

Quil gave him the thumbs up before all of them left the room. There laughter followed them into the living room, and could still be heard even when me and Jake were alone.

Jake abruptly sat up and caught me from falling and set me in his lap. He smiled at me, and in turn I frowned at him.

"Oh Bells, don't be like that. You know they were just kidding." Jacob said gripping me into one of his painfully tight hugs.

"Jacob Black. I didn't find anything they said funny. You re just my best friend, and I don't like them implying anything more." I said darkling.

His hold on me released, and it looked like he was at a loss of words. I winced as his face matched the pain I was feeling inside. For being my best friend, I did hurt him an awful lot.

"I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you know how it is." I whispered.

"Obviously I do know how it is Bella." he mumbled and stood up allowing me to fall to the floor. "I'll call Charlie and tell him to come pick you up."

"You're not going to take me?" I questioned looking up at him from the floor. My body felt awkward, and my mind was jumbled.

"No. I've got to go to this meeting." He said walking towards the door. His mouth fell open and he peeked back at me but said nothing and continued on walking.

"Jake wait!" I called scrambling up from the floor.

He stopped but said nothing.

"I'm sorry." I said after reaching him. I stared into his eyes for a moment, before getting on my tip toes and kissing him in the corner of his mouth. It was simply a friendly gesture. "And thanks for letting me stay." I added

* * *

This chapter was nice and light and offered more insight to how she s feeling. I'm thinking next Chapter will be in Jasper's POV.

Review. Please and thanks.


	14. The Hardest Part

_"I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."_

_ Roy Croft_

I'm in need of new music; my play list is getting really old. Any suggestions?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the twilight characters.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I sprawled out on Bella's bed; her scent hovered around my body. There was a dull ache in my dead heart. I missed her more than words could possibly describe. I had made her sad most of all, and like she said I ruined another one of her birthdays.

I pressed my face into her pillow inhaling for as long as I could manage. She had attached herself into my life in such a short period of time. I sighed blinking and focusing in on the silence. She hadn't been home for three days now, and she had disappeared from Alice's visions.

I sprang up from her bed and paced across the room. I had contemplated the things I would say to her when she came home, but I was still at a loss for words. It felt like Bella had stolen my heart, my tongue, and my brain. My thoughts were no longer coherent. My heart never felt quite right, always incomplete; and my words were just a jumbled mess.

I took a seat in the chair next to the window. I had previously opened the window allowing myself easy access to and from her house. I stared across the room at the vase of daises I had brought as a peace offering. They seemed withered now, and I'm sure she would think so too.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. The sunlight filtered through her room, and fell over my body casting odd shaped shadows on the walls.

_"I need you Bella."_ I whispered to myself burying my face in my hands.

She had consumed my life, her hands wrapped firmly around my heart. I regretted kissing Alice, I was upset and I just needed Bella back. I would do anything to have her back. I groaned out in frustration, and stood up. I raced over to her door and swung it open half hoping that she would be standing there.

I sucked in a sharp breath of air, no such luck. I shut the door back in effort to leave everything the way I found it. I spun abruptly and walked over to the window once more. I peeked out; she was pulling up with Charlie in the passenger seat of his cruiser. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out pressing it to my ear not bothering to say hello.

"Bella's home." Alice said happily from the other end.

"I know. I'm watching her now." I paused, that had definitely come out wrong. "Well I'm in her room." I added quickly, which still didn't make the conversation any better. It was spiraling into downhill awkwardness.

"I know Jasper. I've seen it already. Good luck." she said before hanging up.

I tucked the phone back into my pocket and sighed. I paced the room once more before walking over and sitting on the middle of her bed. I suppose whatever happens now would work out in the end. I'd just have to wing it.

I heard the front door swing open, and Charlie's heavy footsteps went in and then out before disappearing into his car once more. The phone was ringing, and Bella's normally carefree voice answered.

"Oh hey Angela." she said in an almost hushed tone.

My brows furrowed, this was no time for a phone call. I sighed; I had to talk to her immediately unfortunately her friends were stalling her.

"Oh. When would that be?" she paused taking in a sharp breath of air. It seemed as if she was uncomfortable with the whole conversation.

"And who will all be there again?" she repeated the same actions as before.

"Alright. I'll see you around eight then."

"No it's fine. I'll drive myself Angela. See you then." Bella said slowly before hanging up.

I chewed on my bottom lip in anticipation. Her almost gentle footsteps were leading up the stairs, and down the hall. She paused at the outside of her door as if to listen for something; maybe me? I shifted around; my beautiful Bella was finally home. Now all I had to do was get her to listen to what I had to say.

It seemed like the most difficult thing now, considering she didn't even ask for an explanation at her party. She just talked, and I was forced to listen. Forced to watch the pain and despair cross her normally happy face. She swung the door open her eyes narrowing as they fell on me. She folded her arms across her chest before walking in and shutting the door behind her with her foot.

I attempted a weak smile before springing up and wrapping both my hands around her elbows. I pulled her to me wrapping my arms around her gently. I inhaled her scent, and she smelled awful to say the least. Almost like a dirty wet dog, I cringed lightly. Jacob had been touching my Bella, probably taking advantage of her.

I pressed my cheek against the top of her head focusing on her steady heartbeat. The silence wrapped around us but it didn't matter, I was perfectly content. Bella seemed to almost fall limp in my arms and I took a step back studying her face. It was almost emotionless, she stared up at me pain still evident in her eyes.

"Bella I'm sorry for hurting you." I began; here was the time when I would wing it.

She held her hand up to stop me from going any further. "Jasper no. Just stop." she brushed by me to sit down on her bed. She looked almost like she did when she found out Edward had left her for Alice.

"Bella, I've got to explain myself to you." I began once more. "I don't want you mad anymore. I need you to forgive me."

"Jasper, maybe if you would just listen to what I have to say." she stopped and her expression softened. She motioned for me to come and sit with her. I did as I was told and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into my lap.

She leaned into my touch now, and I found some comfort in that. "Why didn't you just wake me up?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"I didn't want to face reality." I whispered tightening my hold around her as if at any moment she would disappear.

"I would have preferred us face reality together, than you go running to someone else." she paused shifting around so she could look up into my eyes. I stared down at her trying to match the same intensity her gaze held.

"I suppose when you kissed Alice, I felt like you did when you thought I was calling out to Edward." she reached up tracing my jaw with the tips of her fingers.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" her hand trailed down as she traced the muscles beneath my shirt.

I pulled my eyes away contemplating the answer. "I was eventually going to tell you. I knew you had a right to know I just didn't know how to say it all."

"I guess you could have started with why." she said a hint of laughter in her voice. I almost smiled down at her.

"Well you already know why." she opened her mouth as if she was going to object. "The dream." I added quickly.

"Oh." she squeaked out. "I guess I just don't understand." she leaned forward burying her head in my chest. Her soft cascading brown hair fell messily around her. I sighed hugging her tighter; I truly didn t know how to react to all of this.

"My love, what is it you don't understood?" I asked rubbing her back soothingly.

She groaned lightly falling backwards and tugging me down with her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, managing to wiggle around and position herself so that I was straddling her. I sighed feeling every ounce of my self control wither away. My arms were on both sides of her, our bodies less than an inch apart.

I felt her heated breath trickle all along my face. Bella looked almost dazed, as her eyes flickered all over my face. Her breath came out in shallow soft gasps as she leaned up closing the gaps between us. In those few seconds she stole away any clear clean judgment I may have had.

I dipped my head down, kissing her slowly on her forehead to her nose then her cheeks. I lingered for a moment, focusing solely on her heartbeat. It raced and pounded hard in my ears. I traveled down more slowly now, reaching her lips. She kissed me fiercely, letting her hands trace the muscles in my broad chest.

I leaned all my weight on one arm so I could trace the soft subtle curves along her side. I pressed my body harder against her, creating almost a passionate urgency in the both of us. She made a soft noise in the hollow of her throat, which made me crave every part of her. She parted her lips gently and grasped my bottom lip with her teeth. She squeezed down lightly and leaned into my touch.

My hand stopped dead cold, and the want was overtaken by the thirst. I could feel the predator senses almost pour out of me. I snapped up and pulled away quickly, ending up on the other side of the room. I ran my fingers through my hair; I could feel my head spin. My eyes glanced towards Bella; I hadn't hurt her had I?

She still lay there motionless, and each breath she took her chest shot up roughly. Her heart was still racing, and it looked as if a thin layer of sweat covered her forehead. Her eyes were open slightly, but yet it didn't seem if she was paying attention to anything particular.

The heat from her body still seemed to be present. I could still feel her soft body pressed against my own. I shivered lightly, but my eyes never left her. I felt as if I should run now, long and hard never looking back. Yet the way she laid there now kept me planted firmly to the ground. Tell me, how is it someone can become your life after everything you knew was destroyed?

I smoothed out the wrinkles on my shirt. The sweet smell of the spring air trickled into the room. My senses were clouded with Bella and the smell of Forks. Summer was approaching swiftly, and at that moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my days with her. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips. I sucked in a breath of air and once more joined her on her bed.

She nearly grinned slyly at me, as if to invite me back for me. I shook my head at her and curved my body around her. My arms wrapped firmly around her waist, and I rested my chin on top of her head. This was my Bella the only one I cheated fate for.

"Oh Jasper by the way we're going to the movies later." she yawned and leaned into my grasp. Her eyes closed, and soon her breathing slowed.

I seemed to rack my brain tracing it back to the phone call; I suppose that's what her friend called for. I rolled my eyes lightly, you would think my self control had been tested enough for one day; I suppose not. My eyes felt as if they were growing heavier by the second. I silently wished that sleep could overtake me too.

I seemingly longed for the joy of dreams, and the same angelic peacefulness that consumed my Bella.

* * *

"Bella wake up." I coaxed giving her a light shake. It was seven thirty and she had promised Angela, I think it was that she would be there at eight.

The sun was starting to set but the air remained warm. Bella's eyes fluttered open, her dark lashes framing her brilliant eyes. I smiled instinctively at her; I never wanted to give this feeling up. She was meant to wake up in my arms, for the rest of our days. I leaned down pressing my lips to her forehead.

"Do I have to get up?" she asked laughing lightly.

I nodded almost mechanically at her, and sat up. I reached up tugging her gently into a sitting position too.

"But I was so comfortable." she pleaded with me. Her bottom lip poked out, she gave me that irresistible pout. I tilted my head to the side and folded my arms over my chest.

"Bella, we are going to the movies in thirty minutes remember?" I asked.

She sighed and heaved herself off the bed. She rummaged through her drawers, and picked a green tank top and jean shorts. She left to the bathroom without another word. The water of the shower began moments later, and I couldn't help but let my mind wander.

It went to place well that could potentially push me over the edge. I sighed and bit my lip in effort to keep myself at bay. I rubbed my face to try to clear my mind. The whole emotionless wall wasn't working for me right now. Bella had managed to crack my facade, and chiseled down my self control.

The water shut off, and she shuffled around in the bathroom. I listened intently, incase she called for me. She entered her own room a few minutes later and looked better than I originally pictured. The green top clung to every curve of her upper body, causing my thoughts to scramble once more. The shorts showed off her long but pale legs.

I stood up, almost comparing us. In my opinion Bella looked better than I did. I chuckled inwardly before pulling her into my arms once more. I stared down at her affectionately, holding her gaze before leaning down and pressing my lips to hers. I was careful not to take it to far this time. The Next time I wouldn't regain my composure, hell this time I didn't even want to.

She pulled away and grinned up at me. "So it looks like we get to take my car." she announced almost too happily.

I groaned, "I suppose so." She grabbed for my hand and led me out to the car. She opened the passenger side door for me in an almost mocking manner. I frowned at her before reluctantly climbing in the junk car.

She giggled as she climbed into the driver s seat. I'd hoped her cheeks would start hurting soon, so maybe that smirk would disappear. I remained frowning, before reaching over and buckling her seat belt. No telling what could happen while we were in this car.

She simply ignored the gesture as we pulled out of the driveway. She continued to grin and giggle at my frown. I wonder if she knew how quite not funny this was to me.

The almost awkward car ride lasted for maybe twenty minutes before we pulled into the movie theater parking lot. Bella turned and leaned towards me kissing my cheek lightly.

"Lighten up Jasp. You know this was the best car ride you've ever been on." she said winking playfully before getting out. I followed after her, containing the groan that was building up in my throat.

Bella continued to grin up at me and she entwined her fingers with my own. She dragged me to meet her friends who stood almost awkwardly as they stared at us. Bella didn't seem to take much notice, she just continued to grin.

"Oh I almost forgot, you all know Jasper right?" she announced breaking the silence. The group who I identified to be Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, and Ben Cheney. We had gone to high school with them, but I never actually spoke to any of them.

"Well we've been dating since maybe a little after I graduated." she smiled up at me and held her hand up as if to block any questions. "It's a long story." she added.

Angela nodded, and obviously seemed the most comfortable with the situation. Ben soon agreed with her, I assumed they were still together. Mike looked a little jealous or perhaps angry to say the least. Jessica looked annoyed at Mike, and then in turn shot Bella some cold glares.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Bella asked. She seemed almost lighthearted now, as if nothing mattered in the world. Her brown eyes held deep genuine emotions now, as if she had been brought back to life. Her cheeks still seemed a little flushed, but her smile showed no flaws of being tired or anything.

"I was thinking, attack of the undead seven." Mike said a little too enthusiastically.

* * *

I figured I might as well stop here. It gives me a good start for the next chapter, which should be out by tomorrow.

Also I found another Jasper fic with the title Never Good Enough! I don't plan on reading it; I just thought you all would like to know. :)

Review please.


	15. Sangre

Its 3:07 and I'm up writing chapter 15. Oh the joys of breaking my phone, and supporting my coffee addiction.

I actually wrote this chapter in Bella's point of view, but I changed my mind at the last minute.

**Disclaimer:** The Fact that my bank account balance remains at 0.00 shows that I don't own twilight.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Bella groaned out at the mention of attack of the undead, but I simply kept my smirk hidden. I could handle fake blood, although seemingly real blood was a different story. I gave her hand a light squeeze to signal that it would be alright. She tilted her face up, allowing the small light from the moon to reflect off her captivating features.

"Actually I was thinking Sangre." the word tumbled off Angela's tongue with grace, and immediately I felt my body tense up.

I let Bella's hand fall and I felt my mouth begin to water. The word Sangre struck chords deep within my body, and I felt horrible at my fleeting thoughts. I was going to be confined in a small area with humans, with blood all over the screen. My mouth contorted into a straight line, and the slow deaths of every one of them replayed in my head.

I bit down hard on the inside of my lip, lifting my eyes up to the sky. They darted back and forth as I prayed for a small miracle to release me from this small hell. Bella threw her hands up in defeat and groaned again. She radiated every inch of annoyance at the suggestion, but instead led the way to the movie theater.

I gasped slightly, capturing every inch of air I could manage before snapping my jaw shut. I couldn't attempt to breathe anymore. I stepped after Bella, catching up to her fast strides with ease. I reached out gracing her elbow with my fingertips in attempt to calm her. I concentrated and managed to radiate every inch of calm my body could possibly hold.

I needed her and all the humans with us to be as calm as possible if every one of them were planning on making it out alive. Bella turned her head to glance up at me. She offered a small smile as an apology, obviously catching onto my problem. I sighed in relief before catching the scent of her regret.

I frowned and reached my hand out for hers. Maybe keeping Bella calm would be easier if I held onto her. I concentrated once more to help keep both of us calm. I could tell already that it was going to be a long night.

We all paid for out tickets and filled into the already packed theater. I kept chewing on the inside of my lip, thanking the gods that I didn't need to breathe to survive. We sat in the front, which apparently was the worst place considering all the grumbling Mike had done.

I followed after Angela and Ben, followed by Bella and then Mike. I didn't like the way the seating was arranged already. We had caught it just in time as the lights in the theater dimmed and the movie began.

I leaned back into my seat attempting to relax, my hand never leaving Bella's. My eyes flickered away from the still dim screen to catch Mike leaning a little to close to Bella. My jaw clenched tighter, and my eyes closed. I attempted to concentrate all I had on not hurting this Mike boy. I would think he would have enough common sense to realize she was with me, and he had no chance; but I guess not.

I leaned over trailing kisses all over Bella's jaw line. She tilted her head giving me more access to her neck. Her eyes seemed to grow heavy, and her breath hitched in her throat. I smiled now lingering to plant kisses on her lips before pulling away. Mike never looked our way, but from the way he was sitting I could tell he had seen everything. I smirked likely at his obviously uncomfortable appearance.

Bella relaxed attempting to get herself back under control. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye giving me a hard glare before turning her attention back to the screen. I held back a small chuckle, before following everyone else and shifting my attention towards the movie.

I managed to remain calm during the opening credits which happened to be a man and a woman, well doing grown up things to say the least. Bella instantly blushed and turned her face away. My eyes were glued to her watching the blood rush beneath her creamy skin. It was enough to keep me satisfied for eternity.

My tongue flickered out over my lips, and my imagination danced. I struggled to keep my composure as the blush began to fade. I stroked her hand with my thumb in a relaxing manner. I tilted my head to the side smiling lightly at her even though her eyes remained fixed on the screen. Bella's face fell and seemed panicked at whatever was happening in the movie.

" l va a drenarle de toda su sangre." someone screamed in the background of the movie.

I seemed to mirror her expression as I pulled my eyes away from her and examined what was happening. My eyes narrowed down on the ghostly white figure. He had long cascading black hair that tumbled over his shoulders. He was wearing what appeared to be velvet ripped pants, and a ruffled white shirt that dipped low to show off his chest.

I cringed lightly at the realization of what he was portraying. His eyes were the darkest shade of black, and blood trickled down his chin. He was perched upon a rock overlooking a beach. The moon cast a eerie glow over the water and rocks. He stared down at the pile of drained bodies scattered everything. The wind hissed in the background, causing chills to rush up and down my body.

It was obvious he was supposed to be a vampire. I cringed as he sprung turned abruptly and leapt away. He pounced on his next victim. He kneeled on her scraping his gleaming teeth across the soft spot of her neck. The crunching of her bones echoed through the theater followed by gasps of the many people around me. His tongue traced back up to her jaw and then down to the hollow of her neck. He let out a grunt of what I suppose was pleasure before piercing her flesh with his fangs.

"Prometo que no se derrame una gota de tu sangre, mi amor." his voice was cold as he greedily wiped up all the blood from his lips with his tongue.

I pulled my eyes away from the screen, not being able to take anymore of this ungodly film. I didn't know what the point this whole movie was, maybe simply to torture me. I frowned, feeling my body tense and the air rush towards my face. My hand squeezed Bella's as the scent of every human in the theater hit me.

They all radiated fear, and that was the the straw that broke the camels back. My mind raced and ticked as the plans rushed through my head. My whole body shook and my head pounded.

_'I will eliminate the first row first then...'_ I shook my head in effort to shut the killer part of me out.

I focused in on the floor attempting to calm every fiber of my being. I wouldn't let myself slip up; I would control my inner beast tonight. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, managing to block out everything. I closed my eyes letting the black overcome me. The silence followed soon after, and I managed to calm my ticking mind.

I opened one eye, peeking out at everything around me. I could feel the stillness fade inch by inch. I sucked in sharp breaths through my mouth, being extra careful not to breathe through my nose. I shivered lightly feeling the sheer terror rip through every ounce of my being. I grabbed the arm rests in effort to capture whatever sense of calm I had left.

The scene's flickered quickly on the movie. I could only concentrate on the piercing screams that emitted every ten minutes. The vampires face was trapped in my mind. I couldn't shake the pure dread of the darkness that encased around us.

My throat felt as if it was going to cave in at any moment. I couldn't shake the feeling or the fear that trapped my body. Curse these humans and there emotions. My mind was sent into over drive. I knew I could live without air, but I couldn't seem to process the hard facts. My hand shot up gripping my throat, squeezing it between my marble fingers.

I felt everything give way in that single moment. The thirst was going to overpower me. The darkness was going to swallow me and suck out every inch of liveliness my dead body held. I had to get out of here.

I shot up from my seat rushing out of the theater as quickly as I could without drawing attention to myself. I pushed open the double doors with enough force to shake them a bit. I ducked into the alley next to the theater. The light posts illuminated everything outside. I sighed and pressed my back hard against the brick wall.

My eyes slammed shut brushing my fingers over my eyelids. I waited for the calm to hit me in conscious waves but it didn't work. My thirst was ripping through my chest as if I had been lit on fire.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as small footsteps echoed in the stillness of the outside. They came towards me at an increasing pace. It was my Bella and I knew that much for sure. My mouth watered as the wind blew, brushing her scent against my face. I blinked lightly and reached my hand out to grab her forearm.

I withdrew my hand turning abruptly so my back was to her. I could feel my body tense, and my expression hardened.

"Go away." I growled out. The voice didn't sound much like my own. It was too harsh to match my usually relaxed tone. It was too much like the commanding tone of the soldier that was still buried deep within me.

"I'm not going anywhere." she spoke her voice not shaking one bit.

I felt her arms wrap around my abdomen. She locked her hands securely as if that could keep me from shaking her off. I sighed lightly, but didn't find this position comforting at all. I spun abruptly, shaking out of her grip.

My eyes narrowed down at the girl in front of me. She tested every restraint in my body. Her blood called my name every second of day. I didn't need anything more to test the little restraints that I had.

"I'm sorry about the movie Jasper..." she paused as the tears pooled behind her eyes. "I had no idea." she added pulling her eyes away from mine.

I reached down cupping her face in my hand. I rubbed my thumb soothingly under her eyes in effort to rub the tears away. I felt the sadness shake through me, but I pushed it away in effort to try to concentrate. She reached her shaking hand up to cover my own.

I could feel the warmth seep between my fingers from both sides. My heart tugged within my chest, and maybe it was in that instant that I knew the love we shared was finally equal. It didn't seem to be just surface things anymore. I burned for her, in what was undoubtedly the most ungodly of ways. I leaned down brushing my lips against her forehead. Bella dropped her hands down to place them upon my hips.

I brushed my lips over her forehead and then trailed the kisses down to her lips. I lingered allowing both of us to quench the burning desires. The urgency in her lips grew deeper as she brought herself towards me. She pressed her body firmly against my own. I froze up, attempting to regain control on the situation. She whimpered in a weak attempt to capture my attention once more. Her lips never ceased moving against my own. I don't think she quite knew what she did to me.

In that instant I knew I should have stopped, but the body against body contact broke the better half of me. I felt my body relax some as her fingers wandered up my shirt. She tugged on it in effort to get me to take it off. I raised my arms letting her tug the shirt above my head as she discarded it on the ground next to us. I was truly lost now as I felt the cool spring air brush against my body. My hand trailed up to the curve in her neck, placing my thumb over her rapid pulse.

I spun us to pin her against the wall. The fire only seemed to grow as the situation progressed. I pulled away resting my forehead on her own. Her breathing was uneven as her hands still traced the muscles on my back. Her fingertips gripped and traced everything that came in contact with them. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, kissing my neck.

I shook my head, fighting against my inner beast that shouted to just to take her now. I rationed out the situation with myself, feeling like I needed to press against the boundaries. After all the lines were already blurred and I couldn't very well turn back now. I leaned in once more pinning her lips against my own. I mirrored her urgency, increasing the heat in the kisses.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, but I kept kissing Bella. Bella pulled away, motioning for me to answer the phone while she caught her breath again. I groaned in annoyance but didn't protest.

"Yes?" I growled out.

"Jasper Hale. Stop it right now. You do not need that kind of future to deal with. You'd never forgive yourself. " Alice said quickly. She seemed more annoyed than I was, and I could picture her gripping the bridge of her nose between her index and thumb fingers.

I closed my eyes and pinned the phone between my shoulder and ear. I wrapped my arms securely around Bella, before putting her down. I let her go and took a few steps away from the girl. She didn't look up at me, but it wasn't as if she was expecting me to keep going, right?

"I wasn't going to keep going Alice."

She laughed into the phone, but it wasn't her usual musical laugh. It was more of her calling me out on my bullshit type of laugh. "Take her home. And go to your house tonight Jasper."

"I think I know what's..."

I was cut off abruptly by her sighing into the phone. "Trust me Jasper. Goodnight." she whispered before hanging up.

I sighed tucking the phone away in my pocket, reaching out my hand for Bella. She handed me back my shirt and then led me to the car in silence. I slipped the piece of clothing on not minding the silence at all. She opened the passenger seat door and allowed me to climb into the drivers side. Bella simply tossed the keys at me before rolling down her window. Her eyes seemed glued to the outside, never looking in my direction.

I pulled out of the theater as fast as her car would allow. I allowed the night air to fill the small space between us. The wind shadowed my senses with the gentle but rough scent of pine. I breathed a small sigh of relief as we pulled into her driveway.

Bella sighed and leaned towards me placing a small kiss on my cheek.

"I'm sorry about the movie again Jasper." Bella said in an almost hushed tone.

I nodded silently and reached over cupping her face in my hand. Bella's eyes seemed darker in the shadows of the car. I examined her closely, rubbing my thumb across her soft cheek. I moved my hand lower to trace her bottom lip in effort to comfort myself. I didn't ever want to hurt Bella. I reached out with my other hand, brushing a few stray pieces from her face.

Bella's breathing seemed to slow as her eyes darted back and forth over my face. I leaned down brushing my lips against the bridge of her nose. She shivered lightly leaning into the way I was touching her. I pulled her into a loose hug before releasing her. Even with the most gentle of touches the heat of her body was like an open flame upon my marble skin.

She swung open the door, and glanced back over at me. "Are you coming up later?"

"No. I've got to hunt." I said opening the car door and climbing out of the car.

Bella just stood there and just nodded at me offering a small smile. I turned away from her, and walked away. She still stood motionless just watching me. Bella let out a small sigh before continuing back to her house. I walked to meet the edge of the shadows as they danced against the forest. I ran my fingers through my hair counting down from twenty five. I suppose that would offer enough time to make sure she was safe in her own bed.

As surreal as it sounds, I could feel the light hum of my heart within my chest. The passion ripped through my chest, and seemed now to over power any hunger I once had for my love. I glanced over my shoulder watching her flick her room light on, before I sprinted away.

* * *

Sangre means Blood in Spanish.

Prometo que no se derrame una gota de tu sangre, mi amor. translates into I promise that a drop of your blood is not spilled, my love

l va a drenarle de toda su sangre Translates into He is going to drain you of all your blood.

I got all these from Yahoo translator. Don't hesitate to correct me if I'm wrong.

Review please!


	16. Plans in Motion

This chapter is slightly shorter than my recent ones, but it's needed. Next chapter will be lengthier than I can guarantee.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately the twilight characters didn't come from my genius mind. hah.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I grinned over at Edward as I rubbed my temples slightly. This was maybe the best vision I had ever had. Oh goodness, sometimes I shocked even myself with these spectacular things. The pictures flashed in my mind for Edward to see. This would be the perfect setting to bring Jasper and Bella even closer together. As I looked back on the past and realized how foolish we all had been. This was exactly how I would make amends for everything that I had happened within the last few months.

"How do you know this is going to work?" Edward asked with a light smirk. He folded his arms over his chest, and raised his eyebrow as if to dare me. I leaned forward brushing my lips against his before pulling away.

"Trust me Edward. I just know these things." I gracefully made my way to the closet, where I pulled out a nice light pink strapless dress. "You would think from seeing the vision you would be convinced too." I paused to examine the dress more closely.

It was the exact same one she was wearing in my vision. It hugged her subtle curves nicely, and showed off what beautiful legs she did have. I reached down snatching up a pair of silver stilettos. I knew Bella would put up a fight but it was no use arguing with fate.

"Hn. I guess not. Really Edward, I would have pictured you as the romantic type." I teased.

"Oh you'll never get her in that." Edward added with a little too much confidence, plain out ignoring me poking fun at him.

"I hope you enjoy eating those words when we're on our way to San Francisco." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

I made my way out of my room that I now shared with Edward. I knew I would be right, you would think Edward would have some sense not to bet against fate. Although with my family, fate seemed to have funny things in store for us no matter what. I sighed and reached up to rub my forehead.

I made it to the kitchen in soft easy strides. My vision had also provided insight that Bella would be sick. I mentally reminded myself to scold her when I disturbed her sleep soon enough. I picked around in the fridge for the chicken soup I had made for her previously. Truthfully, I had all the time in the world to make new soup; but if we were going to leave for San Francisco by tomorrow then I would have to hurry and get everything done now.

I had to make it to Bella's, convince her, make it to Jasper's, convince him, then call Charlie to clear the plans. Not to mention arrange the flight, buy tickets, buy new clothes. Arrange to stay at a hotel, clear the bridge, buy decorations, set up everything to be perfect. I knew Charlie would be a piece of cake, he had a soft spot when it came to me. I was hoping Bella wouldn't put up much of a fight when she was half asleep. Jasper, well he was sort of a mystery, though I had never failed him before, and obviously he would sway somehow towards my decision somehow. The rest of the plans, well they were just mass chaos.

I clutched the container to my chest, along with the dress and heels for Bella. First stop was her house.

I tapped softly on the window, the sweet summer air dancing around me. It was truly a heavenly night in forks. The moon hung bright above us, casting a peaceful white glow amongst everything. The trees were illuminated brightly. I tapped once more on the window, and then listened intently as I began hearing the slight shuffling of feet. Normally I would have just barged in, but tonight Bella's window was shut. I sighed lightly, tapping once more growing more impatient with each passing second.

It was 3:07 now, which meant I had less than a day to prepare everything. Thank the lords that I was a miracle worker. The window creaked open, and Bella poked her face out. Sleep still haunted her face, and a thin layer of sweat clung to her soft skin. She smelled heavenly as always, but I found no appeal in it.

"Alice?" she called out hoarsely rubbing her eyes.

"Mhm." I whispered back.

Bella backed up allowing me easy access into her bedroom. I climbed through the window swiftly, easily passing her.

"I brought you some chicken soup. You're going to be sick." I informed her, placing the soup on her desk. "You need to stop over exerting yourself." I added quickly plopping down on her bed.

The bed creaked, and sunk in a bit from the sheer force of my marble body. Bella groaned and followed sitting down next to me. She pulled the covers up to her chin, shivering lightly.

"I'm not going to get sick Alice, I'm fine." she whispered, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Bella. Now which one of us can see the future?" I asked with a light laugh sinking deeper into her bed.

"You." she grumbled with a slight pout. I in turn snickered at her, she looked like a little kid when she did that.

"Which means I know best Miss Swan." I added the corners of my mouth tugging into a brighter smile.

Bella simply rolled her eyes at me. "Or rather you think you know best Miss Cullen."

I grinned down at her now, reaching out and twisting a piece of her hair between my index and thumb fingers. Her body began to relax beneath my touch, as sleep creeped upon her. My soft cold breath danced across her face, and I rubbed her temples soothingly. I couldn't help but want to take care of Bella. She was perhaps my bestfriend, and seemingly fragile no matter how strong she attempted to be.

"Well Bella darling. Despite what you may think I didn't come to take care of you." I cooed out, my smile fading lightly.

She raised her eyebrow at me, as if questioning my motives to even be here in the first place.

"We have more pressing matters on hand." I informed her allowing my words to sink in.

Time was working against me that was for sure. I had to make sure everything was perfect for them.

"And that would be?" she asked with a light roll of her eyes. "Everything is always urgent with you Alice. Can't it wait until I'm atleast awake?" she added with a yawn.

I shook my head swiftly in a no manner, shooting a light glare in her direction. "Well Bella, I only had the most amazing vision in the world! We're going to San Francisco tomorrow. Pack light." I said jumping up from her bed with a little too much enthusiasm. "Oh and don't forget this." I said placing the dress and shoes on the chair next to her window.

Bella's eyes grew wide, and she looked at me as if I had sprouted a third head, and was now declaring I was going to marry Charlie. "Alice what in the world are you talking about?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" I exclaimed grinning over my shoulder at her. "Well apparently Jasper is going to have the most amazing surprise party in the world. Like I said we're going to San Francisco tomorrow."

"Charlie will never let me go." Bella said firmly folding her arms over her chest and letting the blanket fall down around her.

"Just let me worry about that. I'm sure he'll agree. Believe me you wouldn't want to miss this for anything in the world." I said still grinning as I made my way back over to the window.

She scoffed at me and her frown deepened. "We'll see."

I loved how everyone was just attempting to defy fate now. I know Bella hated parties and such but much she be such a poor sport about everything? She grumbled something under her breath, that I chose to ignore. Apparently she must suck the joy out of my life.

"Oh and Bella emphasis on the whole surprise thing. Don't tell Jasper about anything." I added before crossing from her bedroom to the tree that leaned dangerously close to her house.

I sighed sucking in a deep breath of the sweet air. There was a soft quiet hum of the forest animals that lingered at the edge of the woods. My shoulders drooped as I glanced up at the cloudless sky. Bella was pretty much persuaded it wasn't like she ever disagreed with me anyway, and if it was this easy then Jasper should be a piece of cake. I smiled inwardly as I hopped down from the tree my feet connecting with the stiff ground.

The dirt broke open around my feet much to my dismay, but I'm sure no one would notice. Well except maybe those wolves, but they would get over it. I broke into sleek strides, making my way back towards Jasper's house. Maybe I should have went there first, it was conveniently close to my own home.

---

The clearing peeked out just ahead of me. I managed to count out my footsteps just right, careful not to step on any twigs or underbrush. The soft mud sank in between my toes, oh the joys of walking barefoot. I suppose this plan wasn't well thought out, I had simply just acted on impulse. I planted my feet carefully until they were met with the soft plush grass.

We had built a sturdy walkway that led up to Jasper's front door. It was more of the convenience of us, than to welcome visitors. All the lights were off in his house, but I knew he wasn't asleep. Since technically it was simply impossible for us to sleep. I lifted up my head sniffing lightly to make sure he wasn't off hunting again. The faint scent of animal blood, mixed in with Jasper's natural smell sent chills up my spine. It was amazing how familiar he was to me, even after all this time.

I knocked lightly before opening the door and welcoming myself into his home. There was a faint hum of the tv in the living room, but he wasn't there. I walked further into his house, only to be greeted by his none than eager expression. I managed to still grin up at him, this time it was a good visit. No shady business.

"May I help you Alice?" his words were faintly laced with his southern charm. I suppose even at times of stress and confusion he still tried to be a gentlemen.

"Actually yes." I paused letting the words sink in. "We plan on making a trip to San Francisco tomorrow."

"Might I ask why?" he said lightly chewing on his bottom lip.

"Well I only had the best vision today. It will be you and Bella's engagement party. Although it's a complete surprise to her." I informed him, my grin managing to grow wider.

The anticipation was seeping from every pore. I think perhaps I was more excited than either Bella or Jasper. Although it could be because I had already seen the vision and they hadn't. I sighed in contentment, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Hn." he replied stiffly. His eyes flickered across my face, hinting for any little thing that would give away my plans.

"Honest Jasper. That is why we're all going." I said dragging out the word all. I wanted to make sure he didn't think that it would just be me and him, or something silly of that nature.

"When did you say again?"

"Tomorrow." I repeated.

"Alright. As long as you can convince Bella." he said a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"It's already done." I said grinning. I spun on my heel abruptly and made my way past him. The shuffling of Jasper's footsteps indicated that he was following me.

I needed to pick out what he would be wearing, everything had to be perfect like it was in my vision. In my own way I was a perfectionist, and it was the way things had always been. I glanced over my shoulder offering a small smile before reaching his closet.

I picked out nice black slacks, black dress shoes. A white dress shirt and a blood red tie to match. I faintly lingered on the idea of matching his tie to Bella's dress, but I quickly decided against it. Jasper was far too something to pull off the pink color. I held the clothes out to him for his own cross examination.

Jasper lifted his head, the shadows casting an eerie glow amongst his face. He looked a bit skeptical, but instead nodded in agreement. I clapped my hands together, letting out a squeal of joy. I flung myself forward, wrapping my arms around him for a moment before releasing him.

"You won't regret this Jasper!" I called skipping away. "Oh and don't forget the ring."

The joy pulsed through my veins, amongst other emotions. This would be a happy time for all of us, and possibly the last gathering we would have as a complete family. Edward and I had secrets of our own that we had been waiting to tell the others. I knew Esme would be sad most of all, but it was what we felt was right.

Me and Edward were planning on packing up and shipping away to Alaska. We could start fresh there, maybe attending college or getting married. I wasn't quite sure what it was I was looking for, but I suppose I would find out when I came across it.

"Thank you Alice." Jasper whispered as I exited his house.

My chest heaved up and down with shallow unneeded breaths. This was the moment that marked the start of the rest of my life, well my new life. I stopped cold, the emotion draining from my body as the vision hit me.

_"Oh Edward he needs us!" I exclaimed hugging the human toddler to my chest. He had a pained expression, and blood seeped from the cuts in his knee. Bruises decorated his left cheek, as if someone had been hitting him._

_Edward cringed away from my pleading eyes, but reluctantly shook his head no to my silent questions. He reached out brushing his fingertips over the boys forehead. He had a truly innocent face. Dark matted hair, and bright brown eyes framed in dark lashes._

_"He could never pass off as ours Alice..." Edward whispered, his voice trailed off. His face was etched with pain, his golden eyes dripping with fear._

_I pressed the child harder to my chest, taking a step back to try to get away from Edward. I felt an unnatural pull towards this little boy. He needed me, and Edward couldn't see that._

I was snapped back into reality in that instant. The vivid colors of my vision fading away quickly. My heart jumped in my chest as I wrapped my arms around myself in a comforting manner. I knew the fabrics of fate often weaved me into situations that seemed overwhelming, but this one topped them all.

In my vision I looked almost angry at Edward. What was this little boy doing to me? Perhaps Alaska wasn't the best place for us now; but if I told Edward that, then I would have to explain my vision to him. I shuddered at the thought, I couldn't possibly do that. It complicated everything we had planned out, and he would want to face our problems head on. He would say something like,_ 'we will cross that bridge when we come to it.'_

My face fell as I tried to get a grip on my straining emotions. So many feelings passed through me, and I couldn't possibly help myself now. I managed to make my way back home, but not without stepping on every noisy thing in the forest.

* * *

I've got about maybe ten chapters left.

The next chapter will maybe be my last update for maybe weeks. School starts August 5th which means I'm going to be extra busy again.

Well next chapter takes place in San Fran, so review please. :)


	17. A Perfect Night

7/28/07 rip Jamark.  
why did you have to go? I miss you more and more everyday.  
8/1/09 rip Killa Cam.  
Baby boy you'll forever be in my thoughts.

I added a new ending to this chapter. So that way I can get on with everything. I don't think I'll make a whole new story for the sequel. I think I'm just going to attach it to this one after it ends.

Also, sorry that it's been quite a long time. All the chapters and things have been wiped from my computer, so I'm starting from scratch. Awhile back, I pretty much broke the internet for my computer and everything else on here.

But I plan on updating soon again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the original twilight characters.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

My foot tapped impatiently as I waited for Alice, Edward, and Bella to arrive at the airport. I had come with Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. My arms folded over my chest and I was sure I looked positively annoyed. My brows furrowed and I clicked my tongue at the passing seconds.

The airport wasn't that busy today but there were enough people there to take notice of us. It didn't matter anyway, I had stayed out all day yesterday to hunt. My eyes were the color of warm honey. I tilted my chin up in effort to examine my surrondings closely.

My family immediately flanked me as if we had something to worry about. My eyes darted everywhere until I spotted them. The wolves that is. I was positively sure they stuck out more than us. Sam the leader of their pack walked in the front. He had a commanding aura about him. Jacob followed closely behind Sam, and all of the others followed behind him. The looked more annoyed than I did.

Carlisle reached out placing his hand on my shoulder motioning to Edward, Bella, and Alice who were steadily approaching. Alice looked distant, her glowing personality seemed dimmed. Bella looked nervous to say the least but managed to wave and smile at me. Edward looked worried and tried many times to reach out to Alice but she simply shrugged him off or avoided his touch all together.

Jacob turned his head to examine Bella closely then turned back, his eyes immediately narrowing at the sight of me. Truthfully I had no idea why they were even here. I just hoped that it wasn't going to ruin today.

The sun was sheltered behind the clouds but was still visible behind the rolling hills. It was a very warm spring day, but there was of course a light on and off drizzle causing it to be humid.

"Go meet Bella." Carlisle said his voice positively calm.

I meerly nodded before breaking away from my coven. I advanced towards Bella in a medium pace. Slow enough to not be noticed by the humans but fast enough to satisfy me. She must have noticed my actions because she broke away from Edward and Alice too.

I reached out pulling her into my arms. I rested my chin above her head. The sweet smell of her lightly damp hair pleased me. Her arms wrapped around my waist and her fingers aimsly traced hearts into my back.

"I've missed you my love." I whispered before pulling away.

She seemed to have a faint glow about her as her eyes melted into mine. The warmth from the palms of her hands seeped into my forearms now.

"I missed you too." she whispered faintly blushing at the sentence.

I leaned down pressing my lips against hers. It didn't matter who else was there. I had my Bella and she was all I needed. I pulled away my face lingering close to hers to feel her warm breath flush upon my face. I enjoyed everything about her. If I could live in her presence every moment of the day life would be sheer bliss

"We should join the others." she added giving my arm a tug and leading the way.

Carlisle had managed to pull Sam and the rest of the pack to the side where we looked less obvious I suppose. I still felt uneasy that they were their, but what else could I do? I didn't even know how they found out about it. I instinctively wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her close to my side.

My body tensed at the air around me. I hated being anywhere near the Quileute tribe. They were our natural born enemies, and just standing here brought out the killer within me. Bella's finger traced one of the crescent shaped scars on my hand but never took her eyes off of Jacob.

Jacob looked like he would explode at any moment, as well as a few of the others. That wasn't helping me any. I took a cool calm breath attempting to regain control of the situation. I radiated the faintest bit of calm. I didn't want it to crash into them, so I started out gently.

"You know the treaty Carlisle." Sam finally said breaking the silence that had filled in around us. His voice was stern and firm.

"I do. We have no intentions of breaking it." Carlisle replied his cool compacted manor was as flawless as ever.

"Even if you go out of state to change Bella. I assure you that is still breaky the treaty. And," he paused motioning towards all the guys behind him. "It will be free reign and game for both of our tribes. I know neither one of us wants that." Sam added with a small frown.

"Well I assure you that is not our plan." Carlisle retorted dragging out the word assure for emphasis.

Jacob snorted and took a step forward to get even with Sam. "Then why are you going?" his voice was filled with agigtation.

"I don't think that's any of your business dog." Rosalie said folding her arms over his chest. Emmett stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders in a protective stance.

"Jake, just go home. You guys never should of came." Bella squeaked out. Her eyes were glued to the floor but I suppose she was trying to be strong about everything.

"We're here to try to protect you! But I forget that's never what you want. You want to be one of those monsters." Jacob growled waving his hands wildly at us.

"Hmph. We're the monsters! Oh please. Then what are you!" Rosalie said stepping forward her eyes narrowed into slits.

"We're hell of a lot more human than you guys are!" Paul practically yelled his body shaking heavily.

"Atleast we're not blood drinkers!" Quil and Embry said in union.

Emmett pushed Rosalie behind him, me and Edward following him in sequence pushing the ones we loved behind us. Carlisle took a deep breath before stepping forward infront of all of us.

"Calm down, this could be bad for all of us. I think you understand." Carlisle said calmly his eyes flickering towards the humans that had stopped the stare at us.

"I understand, but you must understand where we are coming from too. It is our job to protect people from your kind." Sam said slowly as if he were trying to push back his nerves.

"And I do, but we are not planning on doing anything to break the treaty."

Bella's body seemed to grow tense at Carlisle's statement. I suppose it was a lie because I knew she wanted to become a vampire eventually; but we would cross that bridge when we got their. I gave her a light squeeze in effort to comfort her.

Bella brought her eyes up to meet mine. She seemed a bit sad but I was hoping San Francisco would cheer her up.

"I would hope not." Sam said a bit skeptically.

"Well if you excuse us we are going to miss our flight." Carlisle said before turning away Esme's arm wrapped with his own.

We followed closely behind him but the wolves didn't move. I could feel Jacobs eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I could still feel the annoyance trying to get me in a death grip. The air was still tense but I hoped the flight wouldn't be that bad.

The sun was starting to set when we had landed. The flight had went smoothly but none of us really talked. I couldn't tell if it was our own problems weighing us down or the whole situation with the wolves.

"Blindfold time!" Alice announced with a fake smile plastered to her face.

Bella groaned but reluctantly allowed me to blindfold her. Alice then in turn waved one at me and I shook my head in a no motion. I wasn't about to wear a stupid blindfold. Bella wouldn't know the difference anyway. It's not like there was a suprise waiting for me. Today was her day.

Alice shoved the blindfold at me insisting I put it on. She reached over to Bella and grabbed her by the elbow carefully leading her towards the rented car. I reluctantly put my blindfold on and followed behind Edward to the car opposite of the one Bella was in.

The gravel pounded against the tires as we drove. California smelled weird compared to Forks. It was hotter here, and perhaps less humid. It smelled heavily of people here because of the uprise in the population.

"Your stuff is inside. Alice told us to tell you to change into what she picked out." Emmett said before he got out of the car.

I peeled the blindfold away from my eyes. The sky was dark now, a million little stars scattered across it. The house was alone next to the dark road. It was nothing extraordinary but it's not like we were going to live here.

I was the first once in the house. I held the little red door open for a second before going deeper into the house. The livingroom was small and plain It had a small couch and a rocking chair in it.

I continued down the hallway passing the bathroom and continued on into the small bedroom. My suitcase sat on the bed, with no note from Alice or instuction of anything I should do besides get dressed.

I dressed quickly and secured the tie a few seconds after. I transfered the ring from one pocket to another. I peered at myself in the dusty body mirror. In the dim light my body seemed to glow. The red reminded me of my past Or more so the killer within me.

"Jasper come on!" Emmett called.

His voice was followed by the brittle silence. I foloowed after them sliding into the backseat. The slight purr of the car beneath us was much different than I was used to. Edward, Carlisle and Emmett were also dressed up. Emmett wore black dress pants and a white button up shirt with a pale yellow tie. Carlisle also wore black pants, a white dress shirt, and a emerald green tie. Edward wore the exact same except with a dark blue tie.

We sat in silence on the ride to wherever it was that we were going.

"We're almost there." Edward said softly turning into this parking lot. "Oh and Alice says put your blindfold on."

I grumbled and groaned but I knew it was no use fighting whatever was about to take place. I tied the bandana securely around my head. Although the cloth only proved to be a nuisence. I clapsed my eyes shut listening intently to all that was taking place.

The car squealed lightly before pulling to a stop. The drivers and passengers side doors swung open then soon after mine did.

"Come on beautiful. Bella is waiting." Emmett said with a light laugh.

I followed him outside of the car. The dirt path crunched beneath my feet. I could smell Bella now. She smelled so sweet like lilacs and something else. Something that was so Bella. I found us growing closer until Emmett hand gripped my shoulder.

"Don't run her over Jasper." he said laughing while walking away.

I reached out grabbing for Bella's hand. Her warm skin melted beneath my touch and I couldn't wait to see her. She sneezed lightly but squeezed my hand back. I stifled a chuckle at the thought of her getting sick on a day like this.

"You can take your blindfolds off!" Alice announced the pure joy filling her voice once again.

I peeled my blindfold off and dropped it to the ground letting the wind carry it away. I reached over undoing Bella's blindfold. I leaned over sweeping my lips across hers before we continued down the dirt path.

Rose petals covered the ground indicating the direction we should be going. I glanced over at Bella and she looked absolutely breathtaking.

Alice had obviously done her make-up which only added to her beauty. She wore a red dress to match me. It hugged her abdomen, and puffed out hitting about three inches above her knee. Her legs were gorgeus as alwats. Yet my favorite were the heels that put her eye level with my collarbone.

"You look breathtaking." I whispered hovering close to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." she said a smile planted to her face.

We approached the end of the path where everyone else was waiting for us. They all looked beautiful as well. All the girls dresses matched the guys ties. Bella let out a light gasp spotting all of them.

"You all are so beautiful!" Bella gushed.

They suddenly parted revealing the scene behind them. It was the San Francisco bridge. They had decorated the lights leading up to it. Small silent fireworks shot off at the beginning of the bridge. Slow soft music played in the background.

The hot warm air circled around us. The stars shined above us yet there was no moon. Bella's skin blazed a warm pink and tears pooled behind her eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" I whispered quietly.

She tilted her chin up, her gaze holding mine for a long time. "I don't dance Jasper."

I grinned over at her leading her to the bridge. "I can teach you. Just step on my feet." I leaned down brushing my lips against her forehead.

A small frown tugged at the corner of her mouth. She groaned but slipped off her heels and clung to my shoulders before stepping on the tops of my feet.

I adjusted her hand positioning. One hand was placed on her hip, and the other cupping her hand. She gave my shoulder a slight squeeze and leaned in placing a small kiss on my lips.

"You ready?" my face hovered close to hers. Her breaths came out in slight shallow bursts but quickened with the passing seconds.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she said with a small nod.

We slowly swayed at first just rocking slightly side to side. Her body relaxed and she rested her head against my chest. I slowly began to move us. The soft music seemed like a distant hum as the sounds of the crashing waves swallowed us. It was like a violent but soothing rhythm.

Bella's heartbeat slowed along with her breaths. I peeked down at her, studying what part of her face I could. She was falling asleep.

"Bella sweetheart." I said with a slight sigh giving her a light shake.

Her face was flushed as she looked up at me. Her lids were drooped slightly put her mouth was contorted into a content smile.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'm just comfortable in your arms." She said pressing her body firmly against mine.

I danced us over to the side of the bridge. I placed her on the cold concrete before lifting myself up. I sat there for a moment letting the breeze sweep along my back. Bella stared up at me looking a bit confused.

I held my hand out to her. Bella shook her head in a no manor at me. She took a step back and folded her arms over her chest. I laughed and grinned at her.

"You don't trust me?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Jasper, if I get up there. It'll kill the both of us." Bella said with a light frown.

I reached out once more gripping one of her wrist and her elbow. I swung her up setting her on my lap. She clung to me curling her body around mine. The side of her face rested against my chest, her eyes clasped shut tightly. Her fingers curled themselves in my shirt. She held onto me so tight that her knuckles had turned white.

"I'll never let anything happen to you Bella." I paused letting my words sink in. "I love you too much to live life without you. You have become my world in these past months. I want to spend eternity with you and perhaps beyond that."

Tears pooled behind her eyes. She lifted her chin up to hold my gze.

"I love you so much more Jasper. I need you now. You healed all the hurt. I know the problems we've had, but we worked through it. I need you. You took my heart and I never want it back." Bella said choking her words at the end. Tears spilled down her cheeks, leaving streaks in her make-up.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Will you marry me?" I asked pulling out the velvet box and opening it.

A faint blush crept across her cheeks, and her lips parted to make a slight o shape.

"Oh Jasper..." she whispered sucking back the tears before throwing her arms around my neck. She squeezed her body as tightly as she could against mine.

My mouth watered at the closeness of our bodies. I kissed her shoulder gently, letting my hands casually roam her lower back.

"So, is that a yes?" I asked, with a slight chuckle.

She leaned back once more, her brown eyes searching for something in my face. She smiled at me, before nodding. The tears were back and coming faster than ever.

I reached up, using my index finger to trace her jawline. If I was a human, the clearly loving expression on her face would have made my heart stop instantly.

* * *

Also if any of you noticed I changed the color of Bella's dress. It seemed more fitting anyway.

Oh and the whole step on my feet, I'll help you dance thing. I feel like Edward says that at the end of twilight; but I never read that book. So, sorry for the coincidence.

Review please :)


End file.
